


Muzzle Flash

by Aradellia (CurtusPatronus)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Attempted Murder, Background Character Death, F/M, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Murder, Pining, a darker spin to the rescue in day 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurtusPatronus/pseuds/Aradellia
Summary: She hadn't realized that someone had broken into the apartment as she closed the messaging app, having said goodbye to Yoosung. She didn't hear the faint click as she moved from the office space. She didn't think the cameras had been disabled just as her attacker makes his intentions clear and solid: she wasn't going to be taken in one piece.





	1. A form of fear

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love to make things more angsty then they probably should be. Also as a note, the MC's name is Jae.

She smiled at the messages that came streaming in from Yoosung, at his bashfulness and his insistent need to deny that Zen wasn't rushing to get to her and bring her to safety. He had work to do for the press conference tomorrow and for the party as well. So much work had been put into the party and the guest list she so proudly brought together. She had brought in almost every single group the rest of the RFA has recommended to her, and it looked to be almost as grand as the parties past for them. She hoped she would do them proud when the party came to happen. All would be solved and then they could move on when tomorrow came around. It had been a wild last few days, with Echo Girl trying to chip away at Zen.

Zen... she hoped that he would get her address soon so he could take her from danger. She trusted Seven with the bomb issue, and as long as she stayed still and inside the house, she would be safe. She had cameras on her, and on the outside of the house. As long as she didn't risk being seen or doing anything outrageous, she would be fine, right? Zen was her shining knight in armor, her love, her babe. He would make sure she was safe no matter what.

She debated calling Zen, but decided against it for now. He was probably fighting with Seven or V on whether or not he could have the address. She closed the app with a silent sigh and stood up, moving from the couch in the office space. It was one of her favorite spots and one of the more hidden ones as well. It made her feel safe, among the papers and remnants of Rika's amazing work. She silently moved through the hall, passing closed doors and locked windows. The breeze from outside of the somewhat chilly fall air blew through into the house, trailing her feet.

She was glad she had gotten groceries a day before the bomb had been hacked, so there was still good to be eaten. She opened her fridge, kneeling down to look at what was on the bottom shelf. There was some cups of fruit still in there, along with cups of yogurt. A small Tupperware bowl of noddles rested near the corner, the remains of last night's dinner. She made a somewhat disgusted face before reaching for one of the fruit cups.

A soft click. She looked down, trying to see if her feet made that noise. Perhaps it was a squeak and not a click?

Her phone started to ring and vibrate violently in her pocket.

Another sharp click, and everything went white as fire seared her sides. She could hear the muffled noise of an explosion as the fridge before her was obliterated, and she could vaguely hear herself scream and cry in pain. The ground before her was charred and broken, tiles charred and smoking, some on fire. Her ears rang violently as they quaked in the wake of the sound. Her vision swam as she tried to see through the smoke and pain, noticing the tiles in her vision were turning red.

Red? Was it blood?

"Good, you survived."

She could see her hand try to move in front of her eyes, smearing the red that was falling and dripping more from the wounds on her hands and arms. She was bleeding, badly. A hand grabbed for her back, pulling her up by her smoking and burning clothes. She screamed again in pain as she was lifted, dropped once she could be on her knees and then leaned back into someone as she tried to hear or speak, choking on blood that dribbled down the corners of her lips.

Her ears were ringing, her throat felt smashed, and her limbs were screaming and weeping in pain. Her arms hurt without stop, her hands tried to grab onto something. The sound of an alarm was ringing above her, or was it? She couldn't tell what was alarms and what was her own ears trying to recover from the blast. A hand moved her eyes up, tilting her head back.

White hair, with scattered pink tips. She noticed that first. Then she could see green eyes, but not the type of green she would have expected. It was a light green, but not a neon green. It was more of a mint color. He was talking to her, or trying to talk with her. She blinked ash and bits of what she thought was tile out of her eyes, tears falling down her face. His expression became angry for a moment, realizing that she wasn't listening to him.

"...an you hear me?"

She coughed, trying to respond, trying to say anything to her intruder. She had been tricked. Someone had gotten inside the apartment, somehow. The explosion, was that the bomb going off? No, it couldn't have been. This white haired man wasn't even scuffed or burning. He was as clean as the ceiling, as the walls just beyond the kitchen for which she couldn't see. What remains of the kitchen now lays in smoking, burning ruins. Blood decorated the ground and parts of the cabinets, pieces of her flayed skin spotting the bloody mess. The fridge, what was left of it, held a horror scene of sprayed blood and pieces of her side. The tip of a finger could be seen in the ruins.

She whimpered as he pinched her neck, feeling pain shock through her spine. She gasped for breath through the horrendous pain, weakly attempting to squirm away from him.

"You can hear me now. That's good, I was worried it was too close to you. I can't let you die. They wanted you alive."

She tried to breath once more, gargling on her blood before coughing violently and being moved so she could vomit up her blood out of her throat. The sound was echo as she emptied the blood flowing into her mouth and stomach, sobbing in between the remaining dry heaves. As she coughed up what was left in her throat, she found the power to speak.

"W-Who... who are..."

"My name doesn't matter, party planner. Don't worry about me too much. I'm just here to help you to paradise."

He leaned her back again as another whimper slipped through her bloody lips. She clutched at her chest, wondering what was happening and why he had done this. What was paradise?

"They've been patiently waiting for your arrival, so we can't stay here for long. Magenta awaits us. You look scared, but don't worry. We can help you and fix you up. You won't even realize that you had been hurt. Don't cry..."

She closed her eyes and tried to not let herself slip off, refusing to speak. She could hear the door, far-off. Someone was pounding on the door. Her captor looked toward it, whimsically commenting about Seven before his face went blank. The door clicked, and her captor smiled as the door flew open.

"Jae?!"

She opened her eyes as her captor pulled her off the ground, crying out as he touched and grabbed raw wounds, holding her against his chest. She whimpered and tried to move against him, seeing white for a moment from the pain stripping her of her consciousness slowly. A friendly white broke through the pain and blurriness, a head of hair.

"Zen..."

"Let her go!" Zen demanded.

Her captor's arm pressed against her neck, holding her in place as she tried to stay standing, her knees wobbling dangerously and threatening to topple her. She couldn't imagine what was going through Zen's head now, with the kitchen destroyed and his love bleeding and wounded in the arms of someone who wanted her harmed. She tried to grab for the arm against her neck, her fingers slipping with hot blood, and once she got a grip it was weak and did nothing to aid her.

"No." her captor purred.

She could see Zen's hands clench, teeth bared as he stood before them, almost appearing like an animal ready to strike and protect what was his.

"I won't hesitate to hurt you so I can protect her. I won't let you hurt her anymore."

"A little late, aren't you?" her captor chuckled, "If you had been faster, you would have saved her from this. She wouldn't be bleeding if you hadn't been quicker."

Zen snarled, "I don't need you taunting me, I just want my girl. I know I should have forced Seven to give me this address earlier."

"I wouldn't hesitate to blow up more of this apartment. Move any closer and I'll blow us all up. You can watch 'your girl' bleed out entirely." her captor growled, practically in her ear, making her whimper.

"Damn it." Zen growled.

Her eyes opened farther, just a little more strength flowing through her. A shot of adrenaline through her veins as she fought the urges of her body to fall asleep. She adjusted her footing, took a breath, and closed her eyes. She could hear her captor's breath, his words blurring. She could hear Zen trying to find a way to get her free and safe.

She could hear her heart still beating. As long as her heart pounded in her chest...

_I'm not done yet, not in a long shot!_

She slammed her head back into her captor's hearing him crying out as her skull bashed into his, biting down on the hand at her throat, and finally kicking him back as she stumbled backward. He slammed into the ground, too dazed by her headbutt to get up immediately. She fumbled forward, her head spinning from the hit, landing in what she hoped was Zen's arms.

"I got you, Jae. I got you. I got you."

"Zen."

"Just stay awake for me, Jae!"

She was lifted from the ground and into his arms, protection from the world and the pain on her skin. She nestled herself into his chest, clinging to his shirt as she bounced lightly in his arms, leaving behind the man who had bombed her, and the apartment she had come to love and disappeared from sight with the man she loved. she could hear him as they ran, his voice echoing around her much like another bomb had gone off near her ears, trying to keep her awake and breathing, trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier."

"I-It's okay. You came... my knight."

She could hear him just softly chuckle at her, softly nuzzling her head as they went down an alleyway. His hands gently squeezed hand, trying to avoid making her hurt more.

"Just a little longer, Jae. I'm going to get you help and then we can go home."

* * *

 "He blew something up near her?!" Seven yelled, looking up from his monitor.

Jaehee paced as she tried to get the story together from Zen and Jae, though the latter was still in surgery to try to help fix some of the damage done. Zen was seated in one of the chairs across from Seven, head in his hands. There was still blood on his fingers, something he didn't seem to want to wash off. Jumin was talking with one of the several bodyguards he had brought with him and Jaehee once they had arrived, and Yoosung was nervously biting at one of his nails, sitting a few seats from Seven.

"He did." Zen mournfully said, lifting his head just enough to seem polite, "I was too late to stop it."

"You got her out of there without her getting hurt even more, Zen," Jaehee told him, giving him a sympathetic look, "She's alive thanks to you."

"He hacked my cameras, and locked me out," Seven cried, "He got in without a single issue! What the hell did he do, and how did he beat me?!"

"Luciel." Jumin said, "While that is an important issue, we need to focus for a moment on Jae."

Seven's face fell, and his eyes took a moment to rise to the door leading into the hospital. "You're right..."

Silence hovered over them for a while, trying to find peace while Jae was being operated on and fixed up as best as possible. Thoughts and emotions ran high.

"We may have to postpone the party if Jae can't be up by tomorrow." Jumin murmured, drawing Zen's eyes.

"Jumin... she isn't like me. You didn't see her before she went behind those doors. One entire side of her body... she was lucky she didn't lose her left arm. She lost parts of her _fingers_ , Jumin."

"We need to get a hold of V. Get everyone to accept the postpone for Jae." Jaehee explained, "Our guests should be able to understand that our host needs to be healthy for her own party and, if Jae did as great of a job as I assume, they should be willing to hold back the party for her."

"V isn't reachable right now," Zen angrily countered, "We can just get the list of guests from Jae's phone and tell them ourselves! There's no need to go through him if he's not going to even care about her."

"Zen..." Seven started to say, but fury filled the actor's face quick.

"Shut up."

"Zen." Jumin scolded, "Getting angry at him isn't going to do anything."

"We did absolutely NOTHING while she sat in that apartment on top of a bomb! We left her there like bait for whoever wanted her!" Zen yelled, "We could have done so much more but we didn't care! All we cared about was getting V's approval while he was ignoring us all."

Yoosung sighed softly. "Zen has a point. V didn't do anything, and we could have gotten her to safety quicker if we had stepped up. It could have been avoided, Seven."

"I know that already," Seven said with sorrow, looking to Zen, "We made horrible mistakes, and we put her at risk for too long. I'm trying to find out anything I can about her attacker. I can get her list of guests so we can postpone the party for her. Her phone was damaged in the blast, but its salvageable."

"Thank you, Seven," Jaehee said, "Just do what you can for her. Jumin and I can help postpone the party and contact sponsors and attendees. Yoosung."

"Yes?"

She smiled. "You can help us plan a new date for the party so Jae has ample time to heal and get better."

"I can help?!" He stood on his feet, happy to know he can do something for the RFA.

Jumin spoke up next. "Once we know the approximate date Jae can work like she has, we can plan the new date accordingly. However, we cannot avoid your press conference, Zen."

Zen's face grew dark, and sorrowful. "I know. I won't let this be skipped. I want to stop Echo Girl's lies and her greedy hold on the media. Hopefully, Jae will be awake for it, but I won't let her pain hurt me enough to stop this. I need to be strong for her since she can't be strong for me."

"You're so in love. It's adorable, Zen." Seven said with a dreamy sigh, "It's good to see you like this."

"I would do anything for her," Zen firmly said, "It hurts so much to see her hurt like this, but I know she would want me to go through with this press conference. I'm doing it not just for myself, but for her as well."

Jumin smiled at him. "Your determination is good to see, Zen. I'm glad even after this horrible event, you find power through her. I think she would be proud of you."

Zen took a moment to look off, surprised by the show of support from Jumin, of all people.

"Thanks, Jumin."

The heavy doors swung open on cue, all of them standing at once if they had sat down for the news from the nurse. While at first frightened by the sudden eyes on her, she straightened up.

"Miss Jae made it through without any complications. We did our best to repair and replace what we could but she will have some severe scars for the foreseeable future."

She was okay, and that was what mattered then. Relieved sighs and cries passed between the group before letting the nurse continue.

"We can allow you to visit her one at a time if you wish now since she's out of surgery."

Eyes moved immediately to Zen, who stepped up toward the nurse. She smiled at him warmly, opening the door for him. He looked back to his friends, his family, once more.

"Go on, you lovestruck moron," Seven chuckled, "Go see her."

"Thank you." Zen said, relieved.

The nurse ushered him inside the inner workings of the hospital and led him down the halls with a quick step. Zen couldn't help but let his thoughts stray back to when he had gotten inside, seeing just how weak and hurt she had been, the damage done by her attacker. The smell of blood haunted his nostrils, and the disturbing amount of blood made him ill. How could someone do that to someone innocent? He anxiously pulled on his sleeve as the hallway stretched on, trying to keep his composure for her. The nurse seemed to pick up on the anxious waves coming off of him.

"Don't worry yourself too badly. It was touch and go while we were getting blood back into her, but she's okay. She's no longer in danger."

No longer in danger? He was thankful for the woman's attempts of soothing his fears, but the threat of danger was still around whether they liked it or not. That man was still out and running around doing who knows what. He smiled at her regardless. It took a few more turns to get to her hospital room, the nurse opening the door for him.

"She's still asleep because of the anesthesia. Just be quiet, and take as long as you need. The doctors that operated on her are going to meet with Mr. Han on how long she'll be here."

"Thank you, miss."

The door closed with a soft clink behind him as he entered, gazing down at the sleeping form on the hospital bed. Her hair was somewhat of a mess, framing her face in disorganized directions, just barely covering the bandages covering the wounds up her left shoulder. The white bandages traveled down the entire length of her arm all the way to her fingertips, where one was just a few centimeters shorter then the others. A few fingers on her right hand were also bandaged and taped together, her pinky shorter shorter then the others. Her lower half was covered up by a thin white blanket, hiding the damage done to her legs bound in bandages. A large patch covered a park of her right cheek, and minor burns covered her neck.

"I'm so sorry I let him hurt you."

His hand sought her bound one, gently squeezing unresponsive fingers as he fought his tears without success. Hot paths burned down his cheeks as he grabbed for a chair, sitting beside her.

"I should have been faster. I could have gotten there sooner, and I'm sorry, Jae."


	2. A loving burn

As the rest of the day and subsequent night went on, several people filtered in and out of Jae's hospital room. The other members of RFA came in one by one after Zen found the strength to leave her side, if only to let the others see her now that she looked less like death. Doctors came in one last time to ensure her blood transfusions weren't being rejected and that her stitches, all four hundred and six of them, were keeping her wounds together. They hadn't imagined there was more damage to be seen, hidden by her bandages and blankets, even some hidden along her back. The doctors reassured them that many of the scars wouldn't last long, as about a hundred of the stitches were temporary as some wounds weren't too severe. Even with the remaining being true stitches, they could, with some financial support, be able to removed scars. Jumin already offered to help pay for it as the news broke of how long doctors expected her to be bound to the hospital, or at least be bound to a bed.

Estimates were from anywhere between two weeks to a month.

Doctors were concerned that with the trauma to her legs, she wouldn't be able to walk or use them probably. They also pointed out the lose of a few centimeters off two separate fingers, and the damage to her hands was risky as well. She ran the risk of being unable to use them without heavy rehabilitation if the nerves weren't completely fried away.

As the late night shift came around, their phones reading out the time of 10:12, the doors of their shared waiting room opened to a surprise face.

"V?!"

All eyes were on the returning 'boss' as he walked in suspiciously slowly, can in hand supporting his movements. Seven and Jumin sobered as soon as the shock wore off, looking to Jaehee and Yoosung who stood in shock.

Zen wasn't anywhere to be seen, of course. He had returned to Jae's side, and perhaps that would be the best course of action with V here.

"What are you doing here, V?" Joosung said, with just the right dusting of malice, "Where have you been?"

"I know I have a lot to explain, and I will tell you, but first... How's Jae?"

Seven bit his lip. "She's lucky to be alive. This... intruder, hacker, whoever he is, blew up part of the inside of Rika's apartment in an attempt to hurt Jae."

V hissed in a breath, and none of the others could tell if it was a reaction to the fact that part of Rika's apartment time capsule was nothing but ruins or that Jae had been nearly killed. Regardless, the shame and horror on V's face told the story enough of what hit him in the chest. He raised his free hand to his face.

"Damn it."

Jumin stepped from the wall he had been leaning on, setting down the canned coffee in his hands. "We're postponing the party as well, V. For Jae's sake. She's in no condition to host or move at this point of time. Her doctors say she may be able to walk in as few as two weeks, and as late as a month."

"If her legs can be used anymore," Jaehee mournfully added, "And possible losing the use of her hands as well... it's a horrible situation, V. One we could have avoided."

Seven stood, approaching V with a determined look. "We're all feeling guilty, V. So don't try to lie, alright? We all want to help, and we need yours now even if you can't do much. We can't do much for Jae, but we need to find her attacker."

"How can we not do anything for her, Luciel?" V asked.

Jumin spoke up once more.

"Because right now, Zen is what she needs more then anything. I don't know if you have been reading the chat rooms, but they have gotten extremely close in the past few days."

Jaehee smiled, "In fact, if you can believe it, the two have fallen in love with one another. But the more important fact in this is that Zen is the one who saved her. He witnessed the aftermath of the explosion. He knows the trauma she's gone through best."

"You let Zen go to Rika's apartment?" he asked.

"After he kept begging and demanding it after showing up at my door pissed off and determined to get to her," Seven explained, "and if I hadn't given it to him, we wouldn't be here in the hospital, we would be at a funeral, Z. After this, I think it's safe to say these secrets can't be kept anymore."

"I understand that now. It's my turn to talk then. Let me explain everything."

* * *

 He rested his weary head on his arms, looking up toward Jae's slumbering face. He had been here, slumped over in his chair for hours now most likely, wanting to keep her company for as long as he could before he had to leave and prepare for tomorrow. He didn't like the idea of going there without her, but he couldn't drag her out of bed just so she could see him and be in pain the entire time. He squeezed her hand once more, idly hoping that she would squeeze it in return.

"I can't imagine what it was like to be hurt like that. It's absolutely horrible that he would do this to you."

The voices in the back of his mind, the anger and rage, pointed their fangs at him. He could have been quicker, he should have gone sooner, if he had only listened to himself better she wouldn't be hurt like this!

He rubbed at the corners of his eyes, bidding the tears to stay away. It didn't last long and he seemed to let them fall at last. His hand tightened around hers.

"I'll make it up to you," he promised, his voice turning hoarse with tears choking him, "I'll make sure whoever that man was, he'll pay for what he's done to you. I won't ever let you get hurt again, I promise."

He rested his head once more on her bed, clinging to her hand as he let his pain out at last. He cried softly, his sobs muffled at the beginning, but quickly increased until he had to force himself not to let them go higher. He felt like a failure. He had one job and that was to protect her and he failed almost completely. He could have done so many things differently and saved her from this fate. He could have saved her like the knight he was supposed to be, and yet here he stood at the foot of his now sleeping beauty's bed, unsure if he would ever get to admit to her his feelings, or see to it they got a dance at the party.

He had failed... but he couldn't collapse. He had to stand for her. He had strength through her even as she lay sleeping. He gave a last sob soft as he wiped his tears away, looking up at Jae's face once more, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"I hope you don't mind me staying here. I know, it's dastardly of me to stay in the same room as you, but I think... I think you'd like to wake up to me by your side, my princess."

He chuckled to himself, looking down at his hand clutching hers.

"I mean, look at us. We're holding hands. It's so exciting, even if you can't feel it. Your hand is warm, and I can imagine it's soft too. Just thinking about holding it more and more makes me happy and excited."

He smiled, bringing her hand up to her lips, just gently letting them caress the bandaged digits. He glanced at the monitors surrounding her, following her IV line as it moved to a bared spot on her right arm. Strong one moment, and the next she was vulnerable.

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed here, babe? I'll hold your hand and wake you up with my beautiful smile. Will that be a good thing to wake up to?"

Her rest his head back onto his arms, letting go of her hand so he could get comfortable in his chair. Looking at her face, he could see the pain in it, the lingering fear as her attacker held her and hurt her. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. She was still asleep, eyes closed and face peaceful in her dreamless sleep.

"I won't leave you alone tonight, my love."

* * *

 "How long has he been sitting there?"

"Long enough to fall asleep, Yoosung. I suggest we wake him so he can sleep properly."

"Assistant Kang, do you think moving him away from her will help him prepare for tomorrow?"

"...you're right, Mr. Han. It would do more harm."

"Alright, alright!"

Seven's voice pulled everyone from the door, peering into the dimmed room as Zen slumbered in his chair, leaning onto Jae's bed, holding her hand as close as he could with the IV in the crook of her arm. They had no timetable as to how long he had been sleeping or when he had fallen asleep. Their discussion with V took much longer then anticipated and his visit to see Jae was, of course, hindered by the revelation that Zen had fallen asleep at her side. V stepped into the threshold, the hand around his cane handle tightening.

"Zen..."

"Let them sleep," Jumin said, gently touching V's left shoulder, "if she wakes up, she'll need him. We can get him ready for the press conference in time if he stays here."

"I'll tell the nurses!" Yoosung called out, running down the hall before slowing his pace to keep quiet.

"He saw everything?" V asked cautiously.

Jumin shook his head. "No. From what he told us, he missed the initial explosion, and got there before the hacker could do anything else to her."

"So if he hadn't shown up, we would have lost Jae."

Seven sighed softly. "Come on. Let's leave him here for her. When should we come and get him?"

"I suggest eight in the morning," Jaehee offered, "It would give him enough time to look through his speech and prepare."

"That should be fine. Let's plan to arrive here at about seven, and we can let him say goodbye to Jae before he has to prepare." Jumin said, looking to Jaehee opened her phone and took notes.

"But for now," Jumin continued, "let's get home and get some rest. Zen and Jae will be safe here. I'll have some of my bodyguards remain as well."

* * *

 She could hear faint beeping, like a gentle siren. It echoed in the odd silence of her rest, or whatever she would call this state of sleep. It was disorienting and confusing, why she felt like she was here in this blackness. Had she blacked out in Zen's arms while they escaped the apartment? She remembered him promising to get her help, and to get them home, but what came after? They were still running, still moving away. She remembered his voice in her ear, begging her to stay awake for a little bit longer.

She had failed that plea, floating now in the oddly empty space of her consciousness. It was both comforting and frightening, knowing that the rest of the boys were probably worrying about her now that she was a victim instead of a target, wounded and probably unable to continue RFA's hopes of a new party. 

A new noise broke through the blackness, a voice. She recognized it immediately even though it was somewhat muffled. Had she made a noise to draw another nearby?

"Jae?"

Her eyes refused to open at first, slowly cracking until she could hear herself groan and whine in pain. She could feel fire across her cheek, trying move muscles and body parts that didn't want to respond, wouldn't respond, or responded with a flashfire of pain. Her eyes relented and finally opened to the sight of light grey hospital walls. Her eyes traveled down to her left, the source of the voice, and found Zen slumped over her bedside, worryingly looking to her.

She went to speak, instead finding only the will to cough, her throat dry. Zen flinched and stood, carefully lifting her up so she could cough and find enough air to breathe into her tight lungs. Her breath steadied after a minute, and the constriction in her chest softened. Zen's warm hands gently laid her back into her bed, moving her hair out of her face.

He had been crying, and it was as clear as the dawn. His eyes were puffy and red, and even now tears fell down his face. She couldn't imagine how many tears had been shed for her.

"You're okay." he said with a relieved sigh. It made it almost sound like he had doubted she would wake up.

She nodded, the motion short. "Everything hurts, but I think so."

She winced as she tried to move her right hand, her right arm, and looked down at it. Zen's eyes followed as her hand slowly lifted, struggling to move it as liquid napalm in the form of shocking pain ran through her nerves. She reached up to his face, and his hand took hers to lead it the rest of the way.

"I'm so glad you're awake." he whispered, holding her hand tightly.

She smiled softly. "Did you... fall asleep here?"

"I couldn't leave my love alone here after everything. I've been here for a while, and I thought being here for you when you woke up would help you."

"It definitely helps, Zen."

His smile made her gently laugh, reveling in the warmth on her hands. She looked at the bandages covering her entire arm. She could see immediately her ring finger on her right hand was shorter then the rest. Her souring expression made Zen jump to action, softly kissing her fingers. She looked up at him again as his expression became sad once again.

"Doctors were worried you wouldn't be able to use your hands, so it's good to see you can move them."

She closed her eyes for a moment. "I can't remember what all was hurt when it... went off. Do you know?"

He nodded, looking to her hand in his hands. "The explosion burned almost all of your right side. Your arm and leg took the worst of it. You... lost the tips of two fingers and your cheek and neck got badly burned as well."

She looked at her hands and the bandages once again. Burns and wounds and most likely scars then. She had been surprised her arm moved so sluggishly and was just glad she could move it. She hoped that she could use her legs, and feared what would happen if she's couldn't. It hit the next what this would imply, and looked up at Zen in horror.

"What about the party, and your conference? What's going to happen?"

Zen gave her a sad smile before kissing her hand again and sitting down beside her. 

"We've postponed the party."

"I had forty people on the list... you can't, it's tomorrow."

"Don't worry, babe. They'll understand I know it. We need you standing tall and proud and you ant right now."

She looked down sadly at her wounds, her bandages, and sighed.

"Then is your press conference being postponed too?"

He squeezed her hand. "No. I have to do it as planned, as much as I don't want to do it without you there. I need to take Echo Girl down before this festers any longer."

She squeezed his hand, drawing surprise and confusion before it melted into beautiful loving relief. She squeezed again and got a smile out of him. Another squeeze and he was on his feet again, moving closer to her face. She blushes bashfully at the closeness but allowed it. 

"I'll be watching you then from here. I'll cheer you on and support you as best as I can, okay?"

"I know you will, Jae. You've done that this entire time and I can't thank you enough for your support."

She smiled again, wincing as the pain in her cheek flared. He took notice and leaned into her, both breaking into blushes as Zen seemingly went on instinct, gently kissing the part of her cheek covered in a patch.

"Maybe this will help your pain go away?"

She was shocked, to see him give away such blatant and obvious love to her, having never even kissed yet. Holding hands, they had gotten past that during her stay with him eventually, but now he was kissing her face...

He didn't seem to move back any farther, resting there just inches from her face, gazing into her warm eyes for a minute of silence. She couldn't deny the need to cement this, to trust him entirely. He had gone out of his way to save her, to make sure whoever her captor had been wouldn't hurt her anymore. Her heart slammed in her chest, a mile a minute, unsure if he wanted to do the obvious or not.

"Maybe... a little more would help it."

He smiled, kissing her cheek again. She could feel his hand grip her tightly, gently moving her digits so they intertwined once again, a familiar hold on warm fingers. Her eyes shuddered close without another word, letting her body feel where he went, his breath teasing her skin.

"I was scared to admit this while you were asleep, and I thought I wouldn't get the chance to tell you before I left for the conference, Jae."

Her breath caught in her throat as he moved so he could look into her eyes. She couldn't deny what she saw in his reflective red eyes, the raw emotions coming together in the most beautiful show she could ever imagine.

"I love you. I know it now, absolutely. I love you more then I can imagine right now."

"I..."

He smiled, gently squeezing her hand again. The pain in her arm was easing with his touch and gentle affections.

"You don't have to say anything right now, okay? It's been a long, painful day, so let me take care of you, okay?"

She was breathless, nodding in confirmation. "Okay."

The last sight she had before closing her eyes was his smile; a warming sunbeam of love. She whispered against his approaching lips her love and sealed the last bit of distance between them, and kissed her savior and boyfriend for the first time.


	3. A worthwhile heartache

When Jaehee returned at seven the next morning, she was surprised to find that their newest member had awoken, and moving her hands and arms with little visible issue. Her arrival, the small creek of the door, alerted Jae and Zen immediately. Their smiles welcomed her in with a warmth she had hoped wouldn't dissipate after what had happened. Even with all the bandages over her wounds, she looked happy.

"Jaehee!" Jae cried, smiling brightly at her, beckoning Jaehee with a weak wave of her hand, "it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." she couldn't help but smile back with joy, "You look a lot better this morning."

Zen chuckled, "You're blushing~"

"I am not." Jaehee immediately defended, closing the door behind her, "I'm just glad to see that she's okay, and that her hands are okay. Do they hurt?"

Jae slowly clenched her hands into fists, sluggishly moving her fingers one by one. "It hurts. More then I'd like to admit, but they can move."

"It's such a relief," Zen sighed happily, gently kissing the knuckles of her right hand, "You're moving them a little faster now, so it's getting better."

Jae smiled, closing her eyes for a moment as she leaned her head back. "I have a while to go, Zen. I don't have healing powers like you, but it is good that they're moving a little better."

She was fortunate to have avoided being unable to move or use her hands, but she couldn't imagine what her arms looked like underneath the bandages. It was a step that haunted and scared her, one she didn't want to take immediately. She ran her other hand over her right arm, feeling along the seams of the bandages. It hurt to move normally, and it doubled if she moved too fast or with jerky movements. Her fingers were weak and she couldn't really hold onto anything or lift anything up, so Zen was on caretaker duty since they had woken up. She hadn't even tried anything with her legs, comfortable with just working with her hands and getting closer to Zen.

He admitted he loved her, and they shared their first kiss. The recent event made her blush and smile as Zen gently moved each finger on her right hand.

However, the warm fuzziness in her chest was dimming, knowing that Jaehee was here for Zen, so he could prepare for the press conference that would put down Echo Girl and her slander. Zen knew as well, kissing her shorter finger before standing.

"I know you don't want to leave her side." Jaeehee stated, leaving the rest of her sentence unspoken. Zen nodded, taking a breath.

"This has to be done, I know. We can't let Echo Girl continue this lie."

Jae looked to the TV set before her bed on the wall, smiling at it. "It is supposed to be televised, right?"

"Of course," Jaehee confirmed, grabbing the abandoned remote from the tableside tray and handing it to Jae, "I'm sure several news channels will have it up, of course."

"Watch for me, babe, okay?" Zen asked, winking and blowing her a kiss.

She giggled and blew her own kiss back to him. "Of course I will, I would never miss this, Zenny."

Jaehee hid a chuckle behind her hand as Zen 'caught' her kiss and held it to his chest, treasuring the imaginary gift before looking up to the sky.

"I will treasure this beautiful kiss and use it for strength! Don't you worry today, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"The press conference will be at noon, just so you're ready for him," Jaehee told her before moving to her side and giving her a gentle hug, "get some rest if you need it, and just press the call button and one of the guards will alert the nurses if you need anything."

"I have bodyguards?"

"Yes," Jaehee replied, "Mr. Han insisted on having two guards here for you and a few more around the hospital just in case the hacker tries anything."

 "It's not interfering with the staff, is it?" Jae asked cautiously, cocking an eyebrow. Zen chuckled as Jaehee sighed.

"No, and they seem almost happy to have Jumin's guards here since they're also helping with the swarms of paparazzi and news reporters trying to see us."

"How are you sneaking me out, Jaehee?" Zen inquired, smiling at her as she turned to the door.

"With a lot of bodyguards, of course. You need to get ready. And Jae..."

The bedbound woman gave one last smile as the door opened, and Jaehee began to step out. Zen gave her hand one more squeeze.

"...don't worry about us, or the party. You're the most important thing right now for us. We need you back in top shape."

"Get some sleep, and please eat something, lovely. I will find out if you don't!" Zen called out as he left.

She waved them goodbye and looked to the bodyguard that stepped in. The bodyguard bowed her head for a moment.

"Would you like us to get you breakfast, Ms. Jae?"

Jae patted her stomach. "Can I ask for some oranges and a few eclairs? Oh, and some tea, please."

* * *

 As she picked at her beautiful plate of fruit she had requested, she flipped through the channels and found a loud and proud news network pointing at the hall they had chosen for the party and the press conference, even though now it was the shining beacon for what would be the one chance Zen had of proving his innocence and repairing the damage Echo Girl had wrought upon an innocent man. Camera flashes surrounded the visible picture as they tracked an arriving white car.

_"Actor Zen has arrived!"_

"There you are," she found herself whispering as he exited the vehicle.

She watched the chaos as Jaehee rushed out and ordered security to surround them as they ushered Zen inside quickly. Her phone buzzed alongside her, and she immediately hit the accept button once she caught a glimpse of the picture.

"Seven?"

" _Yoohoo~_ How's the hospital now that your dreamy boyfriend is away?"

"Sad and lonely," she chuckled, "Why are you calling? I thought you'd be at the conference."

"I am, of course! I'm doing something nice for you. News networks are shitty with their cameras, and I have the best angle possible for this glorious roast. I figured you would love to see as you should have."

She was confused for a moment. "Seven? What are you-"

"Look what I did, look what I did!"

She hadn't been looking to her TV, but she found it no longer blaring the shouting of fans and reporters, but beautifully positioned at the stage where Zen would be. She gasped in surprise immediately, earning a celebratory cheer from the hacker on the other line.

"Who's your best friend?"

"Hacker god Seven Zero Seven is! You're the best!" she cried happily, adjusting her position slowly, "I can't believe this!"

"Only the best for our beautiful, amazing host! Now just sit back, relax, and watch your sweetheart beat down Echo Girl with the best seat in the house!"

A thought occurred to her. "Does he know?"

Seven chuckled evilly. "Not at all~ It's gonna be a fun surprise. I'm recording it too!"

"Seven, you sly fox."

"I aim to please~ Now, sit and watch, the show's about to start! See ya!"

"See ya~"

She heard the call end before she could end it herself, setting her phone in her lap as she gazed upon the screen and its beautiful shot of the stage. She could hear the commotion and see the flash of cameras as Jaehee took the stage and welcomed Zen on, the voices silencing as he made his way up and took the microphone. She sneered at how quickly the reporters tried to pounce before he could even explain, and she could see he didn't like the rabid need for information from them, but he kept it together. He took a breath, and started to speak and explain.

His childhood, the day he ran away and started to get reckless because of his lack of family approval. His backstory to build the backbone of the gorgeous actor that stood on stage. He didn't spare too much time on it, and dove into the details that discredited Echo Girl completely: her statuses and comments on her social media and a witness that disproved her story of his supposed sexual assault on her. They were soaking in the information like sponges, accepting everything that was said. Zen looked to her point of view for a moment, probably to look at the Seven who was seated there. He smiled, finding the reassurance he needed as he paused and sought his segway to the next topic. Reporters shot off questions, but one caught him and he answered honestly.

The life of an actor was one that could be cold and alone and dreadful, hiding things constantly to appease and draw in fans. He was eloquent in speaking, in making sure his voice didn't shake and the honesty of his words reached the people in the audience.

"Lastly... I cannot have any feelings towards Echo Girl. I have someone I love right now, and that is the absolute truth."

She couldn't help but gape, covering her mouth with her stronger left hand. She could hear Jaehee quietly exclaim Zen's name. She didn't think that he would go so far at this conference and reveal that he was romantically involved with her. Jaehee said it was a dangerously risky move, and could hurt him if he dare reveal that he was no longer a bachelor. But here Zen was, admitting to anyone watching, to anyone in attendance, that the musical actor and rising star Zen was not single.

"Are you in a relationship right now?!" a reporter shouted clear as day.

Zen gave a smile to the crowd, and its meaning meant everything. It was a warm smile that stirred emotions, the obvious love in that small twitch of his lips evidence enough, but he still gave his vocal confirmation.

"My acting began as a reflection of my struggles and my past, but this wonderful person that captured my heart has changed that. My heart beats for her, and because of it, my acting will reflect my feelings for her."

"I can't believe it!" she could hear Yoosung whispered, followed by the soft chuckling of Seven.

"I had a feeling he would go this far, but now..."

Another reporter stood. "Is she here?"

Zen's face immediately fell then, the resounding sound of surprise as his smile and impressive stance staggered echoed. He collected himself as best as he could before clearing his throat.

"Sadly, she's not. Yesterday, she was... attacked and nearly fatally wounded, and could not be here with me. Her attack is also the reason why the RFA fundraiser gala was postponed until further notice."

One reporter seemed to pick up on where Zen was going with this, raising her hand courteously. "Are you saying your girlfriend is the new RFA host this year?"

Zen glanced to his right, most likely to Jaehee, looking to see if it was safe to reveal this. Getting an answer, he looked back to the reporter.

"She is. She organized the party and guests in a short amount of time, and with amazing success, however we could not hold this party without our gracious host."

"Why wasn't the press conference moved then if you wished for her to be here?" A reporter asked to the far right.

"Because I was not going to let her pain stop me from making things right. She has helped me through this scandal with Echo Girl, and she was strong for me when I could not be. Now that she is hurt and weak, I must be strong for her."

The hall silenced, marveling suddenly at the passionate fire in Zen's eyes and voice.

"This press conference is for me, and the party is for us in the RFA and the people we support with it. We had decided to combine the two so I could clear my name and the RFA from this scandal as I am a representative for this organization. However, when my girlfriend was attacked, that didn't matter. This had become all about me when it wasn't at all. Perhaps it was better in separating my conference and our fundraiser, because that party has always been for the people we support and donate to so they can flourish and rise above the pain and struggle of life.

"This is for myself, and for her. To show that neither of us will fall to the threats and struggles that surround us. I do not mean to hurt or antagonize Echo Girl, nor do I wish to make this all about my love life. I wanted to make it known that I am not perfect, and I am not guilty of what Echo Girl has accused. I wanted to show the world that I am not perfect, but as human as the rest of you. I was tired of fighting myself so this perfect image of myself could be sustained when it is nothing but a lie.

"So as a closing note, I ask all of you. Supporters of myself, of Echo Girl, and the gracious reporters and guests, I ask you to respect my request to see me not as a star, but as a person with a heart and struggles. I am an actor, but I am also just a person. I won't be responding to this controversy and will let you all decide if all I have said and explained is enough for you to understand."

"I didn't expect that at all from him," Jumin murmured near the mic, making Jae smile.

He had grown and brightened for her. He stood for himself and for her, and showed everyone that he was, as he said: just another person in this world.

"Thank you all for coming today. I hope this has shed some light on a lot of things." Zen said as he handed the mic back to Jaehee as she returned to the stage. She smiled proudly and patted his arm before speaking, her face serious.

"The RFA cordially thanks everyone for attending this press conference. We will now accept appropriate questions which do not include inquiries into Zen's relationship, or this scandal."

A hand rose among the crowd as reporters grumbled and argued about the denied access to more information.

"Yes?"

The reporter stood. "Can you tell us the status of your new host, and when you expect your fundraiser will be held?"

Jaehee cleared her throat, taking a breath briefly. "She is currently taking treatment in a local hospital for her grievous injuries, and is safe and stable at the moment. As for our party, you may expect news on the new date anywhere from two weeks from now to a month to accommodate our host's healing process."

"What kind of injuries did she sustain?"

"What is your host's name, Ms. Kang?"

"Where was she attacked?!"

"Is there a chance that the party will not happen anytime soon?"

The camera started to move and shift around, and turned from the stage and pointed to Seven's face, and over his shoulder was Yoosung. Seven waved to the camera.

"Yoohoo, Jae~ I hope you enjoyed the show. We're about to close up questions and everything so get ready for our return."

"Shouldn't we prepare the guards though at the hospital?" Yoosung questioned, leaning over his shoulder.

Seven hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "You're right. Get Jumin, or wait for Jaehee to get done so the bodyguards are ready!"

"I'm on it!"

She chuckled as Yoosung ran off, and Seven watched him run off before looking back to the camera.

"Seeya soon, Jae-Jae! We still need to properly meet, after all. Bye bye."

The camera shut off, and the original news channel that she had chosen returned, showing somewhat shaky footage of Zen's arrival as the newscast recapped the press conference. She flipped through a few channels before shutting it off, looking to her phone and opening the app once again.

Three new text messages had come through: one from Jaehee, one from Zen, and one from V, of all people.

She opened the one from Jaehee first, smiling and chuckling at it.

_'Since I can't hurt Zen here, I hope you can convey my 'message' and hit him for taking that risk today.'_

She slwoly stretched her thumbs to make sure they were good to type and typed away, hitting send without a look back.

_'I'll hit him good on the arm and tell him Jaehee sends it with love and a 'you're a dumbass'.'_

Onto the text from Zen, which only consisted of hearts alternating between red and pink. She reversed the order and send it along to her silly boyfriend, and paused then at V'x message. He had never sent her text messages and it worried her. What was so important, and why hadn't she ever got to see him? Did he visit her? she tapped the message thread.

_'Keep an eye on whoever walks into your room, Jae. After Zen's press conference, I think the hacker will come back for you to finish the job. Call Seven as soon as you see this, and relay it to him.'_

"Finish the job..."

Was V afraid that this hacker would come back to kill her now?

She didn't hesitate to hit the call button for Seven, softly begging that he would pick up even with the chaos of the conference. It connected on the fourth ring, thankfully.

"Seven, here! What's up, princess?"

"I just got a text from V, Seven."

He was silent, and she feared that he had dropped his phone. she could hear shuffling, heavy footsteps. The phone rustled.

"What did he say?" his voice was serious and quiet, but it was powerful. She took a shuddering breath.

"V thinks with this press conference, the hacker will come for me and finish the job."

The call clinked loud in her ear and she made her wrists snap a shot of pain down her bones as she tried to look at the screen. Seven had ended the call.

She looked fearfully to her door, the only thing dividing her and the hallway, and whoever wished to enter.

"Please be wrong, V."


	4. A hasty retreat

"Seven, you alright?"

He hadn't realized that Zen had come up to him, still shocked to the core that Jae had told him those words. V was secretive and through it all, they had developed a few modes of communicating certain things through code words, ones that have yet to be exploited by the other members of the RFA. They had both started doing work on this hacker, whoever he was, as he had taken now a deeply personal assault on them by targeting Jae. 

Finish the job.

He didn't think they would ever use it. It was a dangerous phrase for them, and he knew that if V was sending that out to her and not him, it spelled-

"Luciel!"

He looked over to Zen as he broke out of his rapid thinking, blinking before smiling and adjusted his posture. Nervousness and worry morphed immediately to carefree and playful, his normal self

"Ah, sorry about that! Got some important things I gotta do when we get movin'!"

"You were rather out of it, Seven. Is something wrong, did she call you?" Zen pushed forward, worrying himself about his girlfriend.

"Relax, Zen, relax. She's okay, I promise. She did call me a few minutes ago."

Zen looked curiously at him, leaning into the pillar behind him. They were gratefully concealed in this part of the hall as the reporters pounced on the others for interviews and information while Zen, Jaehee and Seven were locked out of giving anything out.

"What did she say? Is she missing me?"

Seven chuckled. "Of course she is. She said the hospital is sad and lonely without you there. But that was before your amazing press conference. This call..."

"Seven."

He had been found out, and Zen was giving him another dark look. If it involved Jae, of course he had the right to be much more aggressive about her safety but this was touching on subjects that he didn't know if he could reveal just yet. He took a deep breath.

"Jae called me saying she got a message from V. It was a coded message that V knew I'd understand. He's found something about the hacker."

"Her attacker?" Zen hissed on a breath. Seven nodded, knowing that the pained expression Zen wore was from the flashes of the past, seeing Jae in the condition post explosion, the haunting look of her attacker.

"I don't have any of the details. I got her to forward the text to me so I know exactly what he said. ' _Keep an eye on whoever walks into your room, Jae. After Zen's press conference, I think the hacker will come back for you to finish the job. Call Seven as soon as you see this, and relay it to him', is what was sent._ "

"Okay, so a secret phrase, but isn't that basically saying she's in danger again?!" Zen sharply replied, stepping up to him.

"It's possible, but I don't know. It worries me that he sent this to her and not me."

"What do you think is going on? We barely get to talk to V, you know him best."

Seven frowned and looked off toward one of the doors.

"Do you really want to know, Zen?"

"Of course."

Seven took hold of one of his shoulders, his gaze turning dark and haunted. Zen almost shuddered at the sight of Seven looking so dark before him.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't V that texted her. We need to get to her."

* * *

Her bodyguard reassured her that she was safe before leaving once again, the silence of the room now getting to her head after the text message from V and Seven's concerning reaction at the message. She hadn't heart anything from the others, and it was settling darkly in her stomach. She picked absently at the edges of her bandages on her right hand, fighting through the pain radiating through the fingers on her left. She was going mad alone in the room, checking her phone almost obsessively just in case someone sent her a text message.

 It had been almost three hours.

She laid her head back into her pillows, closing her eyes slowly and trying not to panic. She was safe with her guards, and she knew that nothing would happen to her as long as Zen was alive. She had to put her trust in Jumin and his guards, in Zen and his love, and everyone else.

Her eyes opened at the sound of yelling.

She sat up as quick as she could, looking around her room. She couldn't just sit here without a way to escape. She was limited on mobility, so she had to improvise. She pulled the blankets off herself as the door opened, her eyes catching the sight of Zen as she whirled her head. Fear melted into relief as he walked up to her side, kissing her forehead.

"Jae."

"Zen!"

"Come on, we're leaving."

"What's going on?"

He looked toward your IV, peeling back the tape holding it in place, and pinching it in between his fingers.

"Take a breath for me."

She looked to the IV as she took a deep breath. She knew that she was on pain medication to counter the worst of it, but if she was being rushed out, she would tackle the pain as best as she could. She closed her eyes as Zen shut off the IV, and placed something over the site of her IV, and pulled it out. She admittedly bit down on her lip at the slight shock of it, opening her eyes to the sight of a small piece of her blanket pressed onto the site, a few dots of blood bleeding into the white sheets.

"What's going on, Zen?" she asked again.

She winced as she tried to balance herself, watching as Zen quickly wheeled in a wheelchair for her. He cautiously started to move her legs, watching her reaction as they bent and moved. Her right leg was bound in bandages and a brace, while the other had patches covering burns. She could wiggle her toes and move her feet but she doubted that she could put weight on them. He lifted her effortlessly from her bed and into the chair, pushing down the footrests and making sure her modest hospital gown covered her before grabbing another blanket and moving her out.

"Zen."

He continued to push her down the hall, glancing down the halls they passed. She tried to look up at him, twisting herself in her chair before settling, hands in her lap. Her chest burned.

"Hyun..."

That got his attention, and his pushing ceased for a moment. "That hacker got closer. The text you got from V wasn't him. Seven thinks he's in danger now. We need to get you somewhere safer then here."

"That was Unknown?!"

"Seven's absolutely sure. I'm sure I saw him in here, so the guards are searching for anymore that looks like him or V. For now... we're going to Jumin's."

She turned around slowly to look at him in surprise. "Jumin's place? What about Elizabeth? What about you?"

Zen took a breath and continued to move her through the hallway, gaze determined as she settled back in the wheelchair.

"As much as I don't want to be around that furball, Jumin's place is the safest right now for you."

"What about-"

"Seven doesn't think you'll be safe at my place. With Echo Girl showing where I live and the press conference... he could target us there. His house isn't even completely safe either, since he knows Seven too."

Jae went silent, holding onto her arms. She wasn't safe at Rika's, nor was she safe at Zen's anymore. Seven's place was compromised now. Was she really safe at Jumin's? It would make sense to hide with Jumin, surrounded by enough guards and security to take out the city and even more. She would be in a higher place then Rika's apartment, so it would be practically impossible for the hacker to get through the windows. Zen paused in pushing her to open the doors before them, but she stopped him before he could round her chair, slowly pushing herself out using the wheels, using it as a chance to move and stretch her arms.

Outside, they were met by the sight of black suit and tie bodyguards, and Jaehee opening what she could only describe as an armored car door.

"You shouldn't strain yourself, Jae." Jaehee scolded lightly, looking to Zen. He took the handles of her chair and pushed her the rest of the way.

"I thought it would help my arms get back into shape."

"A little at a time, though. You were just attacked."

"Yes, but I want to work to getting better soon." Jae defended, pouting as Zen lifted her out of her wheelchair and set in her in the car, carefully scooting her so he could sit next to her, "My legs may take a long time, but it doesn't mean I can't work my arms which are in better shape to be moved."

"Such a stubborn princess." Zen chuckled. A bodyguard took the wheelchair and put it into the back as Zen climbed in alongside Jae and pulled her closer.

Jaehee jumped into the passenger seat of their car, and signaled their driver to get moving. As the car rumbled forward, Jaehee turned toward them.

"I was able to convince Mr. Han to allow you two to stay in the second penthouse adjacent to Mr. Han's, so you won't have to share space with him and Elizabeth 3rd."

Zen did sigh a little happily. "That was nice of you, Jaehee, though I was willing to suffer so Jae could be safe and sound."

Jaehee was taken back honestly, and smiled proudly. "I'm glad you admitted that vocally and not in the app. Mr. Han would have had a field day about that one."

"I'm pretty sure he already knows that, or thinks that's true since I agreed to come with her to his house."

"Jumin and Zen in the same house. I should prepare for some awesome fights..." Jae whispered to herself, but it went noticed by the other inhabitants of the car. Jaehee chuckled behind a hand while Zen pouted.

"Little faith in my control, Jae? How cold!"

"If your chats have any truth behind it... I'm just glad I can operate my phone." Jae grinned. Zen huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I hope you two don't fight while this is happening. The last thing we need is you two going against each other and risking Jae." Jaehee told them with the perfect touch of seriousness, sobering them both.

"I'm sure it'll be okay. Jumin offered up the idea, even though he looked almost disgusted to have me around his precious furball."

Jae smirked. "Maybe's he's afraid you'll ruin her fur when you end up sneezing all over her?"

"I wouldn't ever be that close to that thing." Zen remarked, "I just hope he really did get us something separate from his cat. If not, I'll try not to sneeze all over the cat."

"Don't worry too much," Jaehee reassured, "This was a huge wakeup for all of us. I'm sure Jumin is willing to put aside this... whatever it is between you two so Jae can be safe and start working to use her legs.

"I hope he does," Jae murmured, before leaning into Zen's shoulder and closing her eyes.

* * *

 She had heard that Jumin had his 'house' at the top of a skyscraper, but she didn't really expect it to be so tall, fancy, crowded, and surrounded by reporters. She sunk into her seat, hiding behind Zen as he too realized the situation they were in.

"Jaehee, what are we going to do?" Zen asked, glad that the windows were tinted to hide them.

jaehee was quickly typing and sending messages, darkly grumbling before turning to them.

"Jae, there are some clothes to your left. You'll need to get dressed. We're going to try to get us inside through the back and hope reporters won't get too much out of this. They weren't tipped off to our arrival, but they know with the quick scramble out of the press conference that something is happening. Zen, you'll have to help her get the skirt I picked out for her, okay?"

"M-Me?"

"I would do it, but I'm up here. It should be simple. Just help her get decent so we can get her out of her hospital gown."

He unbuckled his seatbelt as he reached over to the pile of clothes, undoing the ties on her sides so she could slip out of it. He avoided staring at her chest, helping her lift her arms slowly so he could slip the simple tank top on her, pulling it down so it covered her slightly bruised ribs. She gently kissed his cheek to help calm his pounding heart.

"Relax, okay?"

He tried to nod, only ending up bobbing his head oddly before carefully lifting her right leg up by the underside of her knee, pushing down the gown as he slowly shimmied it off. She whimpered as her right leg twitched, but he had to keep going so she could be a little more modest. The skirt was a little longer then he had expected, which was good for her. He started his technique of shimmying it up her legs as he cautiously lifted her legs so he could get them up as far as he was willing to try. Jae picked up the slack and pulled them over her hips with an odd shake of her hips, making her gasp in pain.

"Careful!" he chided, making her smile.

"I-It's okay. It just hurts a little to move my hips."

 "Ready?" Jaehee ask, turning to see the result. Jaehee patted down her skirt and smiled. This was it.

"There are apparently reporters around the back as well, but security's blocking them. We may be unable to avoid the media attention, so get ready, Jae."

Jae took a deep breath. "I'm ready. I knew that dating Zen would include being a target of the media. Let them take my picture, then. I won't flinch."

Jaehee grinned before taking a breath herself and opened the door to the flash of cameras and shouting reporters. Zen kissed her head once again before opening his door, ignoring the wave of reporters and helping her slowly edge to the end of the seat, blushing lightly as Jaehee wheeled her wheelchair to the door, focusing on her breathing as she was lifted from the car to her chair.

She kept her smile simple as reporters called out for them and answers. None of them could be stupid to think that she wasn't the girlfriend that Zen had, the new host for the RFA fundraiser. Her injuries had not been revealed, and even her name remained unknown thankfully, so this revelation that she was coming to Jumin Han's building bound in bandages and still unable to walk would circulate wildly. Perhaps it would be kind since Zen was with her, making sure she was comfortable despite the wild reporter storm. She gently held the hand he offered, accepting his kindness as they finally made it inside, taking a breath of relief.

"Well now that know who Zen's mysteriously injured girlfriend is." she chuckled, "Let's hope there isn't any misunderstandings."

"I don't think there will be," Zen replied, kissing the top of her head as they moved to the elevators, "You were smiling and beautiful even in this wheelchair. You looked happy."

"I am."

Jaehee patted Jae's shoulder. "No need to worry about the reporters. Even if the story breaks that you're here, the hacker has no chance of hurting you or Zen."

As the elevator rose up the floors, Jae let her thoughts stray off. She had been attacked one day, and the next in the hospital watching Zen tell off Echo Girl and announce that she was his girlfriend. Finally, she was taken from the hospital on the tip that V was compromised and the hacker was trying once again to get his hands on her once again. She would be in Jumin's home with Zen for who knows how long until they were able to secure V and his safety and take care of the hacker.

She also had to get herself back from this attack. Her hands and arms weren't as badly hurt, even though it hurt to move them or use them strenuously. Her legs were heavy and frozen in place. Her toes wiggled, and her ankles could be rotated slowly, but putting herself on her feet was out of the question now. She would have to be carried or use her wheelchair to move anywhere until her legs could carry her enough to be used.

Bruises covered her skin, burns marred her body, and the scars that would follow would always remind her that she wasn't safe.

Her journey to Rika's apartment, to the RFA and everyone she called a friend now, was because of this hacker, of the man who had nearly killed her.

He had talked about paradise while he had a grip on her. A place called Magenta. He claimed they could fix her.

Everything was moving at a lightning pace, and now she could only move as quickly as she could push wheelchair forward. She gripped the arms of her chair.

She would fall behind far enough to be caught again.

She wouldn't be safe no matter where she ran.

RFA was a target of this man. Every single member was a target.

She was the prize to bring everything down at once.

She pushed her hair back out of her face, drawing the attention of Zen as he pulled it back and started brushing through the knotted tresses.

"She needs a shower..." he remarked gently. Jaehee turned to them.

"We can do that. I'll get some bandages and patches to replace these ones, and make sure the bath is started. You should probably eat something too, Jae."

"I will." her voice came out weaker then she had hoped, but the weight of this wild ride was hitting her full force as they passed the 75th floor.

She was the reason that they were being attacked and hunted. Her arrival at Rika's apartment pinned her as the next planner, the person to start RFA's fundraising parties once again. The moment she stepped into the apartment, given the address and keypad code by the hacker, she had sealed her fate.

Regardless of her condition , of her position or safehouse, she would be hunted.

She would be dead regardless of their efforts, as long as that hacker drew breath for whoever awaited her at Magenta.

"Ah, Jae. I forgot, I grabbed your phone."

She looked up as Zen handed back her phone, smiling as best as she could and thanking him before unlocking it and opening the messenger.

One new text message.

_'Even the best birds of prey aren't safe in their nests. Enjoy your time up there. I'll make sure it collapses underneath you.'_


	5. A breakdown of sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is interested, but I made a few drawings of Jae~ I'll be posting more as I find inspiration here:  
> http://imgur.com/a/YCQLi
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy the new chapter!

"Are you having any issues moving from your wheelchair, Jae?"

Jae was slowly rotating her left ankle when Jumin inquired on her movement, looking up to him as he brought her some food from the busy chef in his kitchen. The bowl of japchae was steaming and smelled wonderful, and she couldn't stop her mouth from watering. She had requested the dish as she hadn't a taste for Western food that afternoon and Jumin was willing to have his chef cook her something more of his taste instead of getting her commoner food. The wooden tray table in her lap held the bowl with pride as she grabbed her new pair of chopsticks and started to pull the noodles apart.

"Not really. My arms are getting stronger and they hurt less when I have to put weight on them. The new wheelchair helps too! Moveable arm rests really help when there's nothing hard to hold onto."

"I'm glad it's helping you. Are your legs any better?" he asked, taking the chair across from her.

"No," she said sadly, "They won't hold my weight at all. It hurts to use my right foot still every time I move."

"Any itching?"

She used her right hand, moving it under her right knee, to lift her right leg a few inches up. "Just below the knee on my right."

Jumin brought a hand to his chin. "We may need to take the bandages off now and let it breathe and adapt. Itching means the burns and wounds are healing, so we may need to call a doctor to remove the stitches if they can be."

"W-We don't want to too early, Jumin." Jae reminded him, "Apparently the lacerations to my thighs were... really bad."

"You're right. I don't think it's a bad idea to remove the bandages so your skin can breathe."

She couldn't find a way to respond to Jumin's insistence to remove the bandages, focusing on her lunch and making sure it didn't burn her lips. It had been four days since she had been hastily removed from the hospital on the fears that the hacker had her location and was hunting her again while everyone else was away for the press conference. As Jumin had promised, they had a separate penthouse to stay in so Zen could avoid being around Elizabeth 3rd, and Jumin wouldn't have to deal with Zen on a daily basis. It was peaceful and enjoyable. She struggled, of course, with moving from place to place and it took a whole day to get a new wheelchair that allowed her the ability to actually get out of it without having to be lifted out of it.

Unfortunately, life still spun onward, and Zen had to go back to work. He had several roles piling up for him and his agent was pressing for him to look at them. He had some rehearsal for a role in an action/horror film that had come on the heels of his amazing press conference. It was a risk with how he excelled in action and romance but horror was something he could learn. The guys had argued that it wasn't good to have her alone in the penthouse again, so with some argument and a lot of mumbling anger, Jumin and Jaehee volunteered to stay with her when they could. Jumin would move her into his penthouse when he was home and once Jaehee could come by, he would go to work and Jaehee could be with Jae in her penthouse and work from there.

Shewas comfortable so far, basking in the kindness that Jumin offered and the company and love Jaehee and Zen showered her in, but it still rested in the back of her mind and in the messages on the app.

Her attacker, the hacker who kindly led her into this orchestrated trap, knew where she was and was awaiting the moment to topple the tower and kill the 'princess'.

"Are you alright?"

"Hm?" she looked up to see Jumin's expression, a look of actual worry crossing normally serious features.

It seems the thought of the hacker coming for her had soured her once again. She didn't even notice her chopsticks rest abandoned in her fingers, half stuck in her bowl of barely touched food.

"Ah, I'm okay. I just got distracted for a moment." she explained, going back to eating and eating quickly.

Jumin wasn't convinced. "You're worrying about something. Your brow is creased."

"Of course I'm worried," she countered, with a barb she didn't mean to add, "I've been bombed, nearly kidnapped, chased from a hospital, and now bound to a wheelchair thanks to the bombing. I'm entirely vulnerable to this hacker who's out for our blood, and I can't even drown my worries out into working on the party because it's postponed until I can walk, if I can ever walk again!"

Her anger had come unraveled from the complicated strings keeping her together, and she hadn't meant to be pointed anywhere. She couldn't find the strength to raise her eyes to see Jumin's shocked expression at her sudden shouting. She took a heavy, exasperated breath, and focused on her meal.

She didn't want any room to speak again until the fire that man had started chilled again.

* * *

**Two new messages, sent 3:44 pm.**

_Unknown:_

Just think for a moment. Are you happy?

Are you safe?

* * *

 "Jaehee... do I look okay?"

The secretary looked up from her computer as Jae wheeled herself up to her, pushing her armrest down and slowly moving herself onto the couch next to her. Work was closed, and her labtop was shut as she moved to make sure Jae was comfortable. However, Jae pushed for an answer on her question.

"You looked exhausted. Did you get any sleep?"

Jae shook her head. "Not exactly. Did Jumin..."

"He did." Jaehee replied, looking concerned and sad. Was it pity? "We have to find a way to make sure all of this stress doesn't hurt you."

Jaehee laid a hand on her shoulder, trying to figure out what she could do. Everyone was on their toes after the attack on Jae, and everyone knew they had targets on their backs. Their hacker was rounding them like a prowling predator, looking to their pack for its next meal. It had already wounded one of them, and was looking for the right gap to finish off the kill at the sacrifice of the others. Jae leaned into Jaehee's touch, the short haired woman holding Jae as she curled into her as best as she could in her position.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Zen won't be home for a few more hours." Jaehee asked, earning a soft mumble.

Jaehee let her hands run through Jae's longhair, smiling before resting her lips against the crown of her head. The poor girl was tortured by the haunting messages on her phone, the prospect of being killed by the same man who brought her here to the RFA, and the pain and weight of being crippled. Jaehee felt strongly for the young woman, wanting to be there for her no matter what happened. She could understand completely how Zen felt for her, a love so aching and powerful it overpowered her urge to continue her actual job.

This was more important.

"A blanket, some sweet food, and maybe a movie?" Jae asked, looking up at Jaehee.

Jaehee smiled and laughed softly, squeezing her shoulders. "Ice cream?"

"Yes, please."

"I think I brought some chocolate this time. And what about hte movie?" Jaehee asked, standing up and helping Jae return to her wheelchair, moving slowly so she could keep in stride with Jae as she moved herself.

"Nothing romantic... maybe a comedy? Action movie?"

"I think Zen has a copy of The Revengers he brought."

Jae paused to throw her hand in the air. "Let's watch that! The Revengers is really good! Have you seen the sequel, Jaehee?"

"Wasn't the sequel Age of Altron?" Jaehee asked, opening the freezer to search for the ice cream. Jae sat back a few feet, pulling out her phone.

"Yep! Technically, the sequel to that one was Captain Korea: Civil War, but Age of Altron was really good."

"The original Revengers," Jaehee said, pausing to pull out the small tub of ice cream, "was better then both of them."

"Agreed." Jae said curtly with a nod, "Though Summer Soldier was really good too."

"That one was one of the better Captain Korea movies." Jaehee said with a smile, "Maybe we should watch Summer Soldier."

Jae giggled again, asmued that they had derailed into comparing the series of movies like it was Zen's performances. She wheeled herself up to Jaehee's side, and tapped Jaehee's leg, drawing her eyes.

"Let's just watch any of them. Can I have mine with sprinkles?"

Jaehee gave her a smile, and a smile kiss on the top of her head. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

  **Two new messages, sent 4:21 pm**

_Unknown:_

How is that wheelchair working out?

Do you hate yourself yet?

* * *

"DAMN IT!"

"Jae?!"

Zen rushed out of the kitchen to find his girl crumpled up on the floor, grabbing at her right leg as she struggled to move into any other position. Her bandages had been removed so they could heal and feel the air, and she had been working tirelessly to get her legs to move in any sort of way or hold her weight enough so she could start working herself back into a place where she could walk. Jaehee insisted that she wait to try to carry herself on her legs so they could heal more, but Jae wasn't going to let herself be the wounded prey while the hacker continued to taunt her and flash his fangs, the flashbacks of the attack spurring her heart to pound in her chest and rush her actions.

He carefully helped her moved so she was sitting on the ground, kneeling beside her as she fought back obvious tears, clutching her scarred legs at the thighs. The bandages had been removed two days ago, marking the end of the first week in Jumin's borrowed penthouse. The scars and remaining burns were disgusting and ugly, covering nearly every inch of skin underneath the cloth prison. Stitches had begun to dissolve but many remained, still needing to be removed once her deepest wounds healed better. She was scheduled to be visited soon so a majority of them could be removed, and eventually all of them in the coming week. She had been trying to walk and stand on her own ever since she found out so she could have some freedom once again.

"Why won't they work?" Jae found herself asking no one, digging her fingers into her thighs despite the pain, "Why won't they work?"

"Jae... they're starting to move a little more, right?"

"I need to stand on my feet, Zen! Not just move my ankle and wiggle my toes!" she argued, turning to him, "I need to walk again so I can stop being a sitting target for him!"

Zen's expression dropped as he pulled her flush to his chest, kissing the top of her head as she struggled for a moment before settling into his arms. Her sobs followed a moment of silence, weeping for the future, and for her losses.

"My lovely princess... my lovely Jae," Zen whispered in her ear, gently squeezing his arms around her stomach, "You'll walk again. Don't hurt yourself trying to force yourself."

"I hate this," she cried, curling up into him as she buried her face into his chest, "I hate it."

"I know. Don't beat yourself up, please," he pleaded, kissing her neck gently, earning a soft rumble, "It's only been a week. Did you say yourself that you can't heal like I can?"

"I know," Jae replied after a moment, sounding defeated and weak, "I just don't want to be a sitting duck anymore. I don't want to be a target."

"We all are right now. Don't worry too much, okay? You'll make yourself sick at this rate."

"It's hard not to worry when he keeps texting me..." she mumbled. Zen kissed her neck once again, trailing his lips across her skin to meet her lips.

"Seven's been looking at them, right?"

She nodded. "Of course. I keep passing them along to him. So far, Seven's found nothing..."

Zen patted her head, smiling as she shifted again in his arms, curling up like a baby into his lap. Her hips no longer ached when she moved them, and her arms were stronger once again. She could move things and stretch them, but her legs simply couldn't bare the weight of her body yet. Perhaps more stretches would help them wake up so they could do their important job of carrying her.

"He'll find him, I know it. Just focus on yourself, on me, on Jaehee, and as much as I hate to say this, on Jumin as well. We'll keep you safe, Jae."

"Promise?" her voice was meek, desperation and fear lacing the breath she spoke her word. His lips met hers again in the longest, most needed kiss she had ever needed.

"I promise we'll keep you safe."

* * *

  **Four new messages, sent 9:21 pm**

_Jumin Han:_

I wanted to know if you were doing better tonight.

Your... rant earlier was concerning. It worried me.

If you ever need someone to rant to, please come to me.

I want to help.

**Two new messages, sent 9:50 pm**

_Jaehee Kang:_

I'm on my way to the penthouse and thought you'd like something from the sweets shop.

I know you like chocolate, but what about caramel? or raspberry?

**One new message, sent 10:45 pm**

_Unknown:_

Can you survive in your cage?

**Two new message, sent 10:51 pm**

_Jumin Han:_

Zen just left, are you alright?

If you're feeling lonely or need someone, just come and alert the guards.

**Three new message, sent 11:13 pm**

_Zen:_

I'm sorry if you wake up alone. I had to leave thanks to director begging for me ;;;

I'll be home tomorrow I promise. Don't forget you're not alone

I love you babe

**Two new message, sent 11: 23 pm**

_Jumin Han:_

I know this seems like I'm snooping but I can hear you crying through the walls.

I'm coming over.

* * *

She checked the chatrooms as soon as she closed her inbox, seeing Yoosung and Jaehee argue again on the merit of LOLOL and his obsession. She knew Jumin would arrive, and she would accept his help even as she sobbed without a sound, trying to make peace on the subject of video games. She could understand that overall it didn't contribute anything but it was a viable career choice as he was already a highly ranked player. As she said her goodbyes, and let her raw pain bleed through the cotton she had shoved down her throat to choke her cries, Jumin knocked on her door, opening it at the sight of her sitting up and coughing violently in between her cries.

"Jae."

Before he could step forward, her hands stretched out to grab at the air for him, desperate and crowded in her pain. She needed support, she needed someone there to take the pain from her head and mind and body, even if only for a few minutes so she could collect herself.

Jumin Han, a man noramlly stoic and cold and so business-like, you'd assume he was robotic, took her hands, and took her arms, and pulled her into his chest, holding her close to him as she leaned up into his embrace, sobbing into his silk nightshirt like a child. She could hear him try to soothe her with soft words, and gentle whispers. His hands held onto her back as he kept her close.

"It's alright, Jae."

Her sobs grew messy and loud, clinging to him, digging her fingers into his back as she cried and broke apart into jagged pieces. Jumin moved slowly until he could kneel on the bed, curling around her like a shield from the outside. He carefully helped her move into his embrace, cradling her and comforting her as she dug nails into her shirt and back, sobbing awfully and with disgusting results. She couldn't comprehend why he would sacrifice this time for her. He still had his hands on her back, holding her close, and making sure she could hear him try to calm her down. Had he done this before?

It stretched on for minutes, Jumin silencing as he carefully held her, gently caressing her scarred right side as she sobbed and cried without a foreseeable end. Eventually, as her tears soaked into his shirt, and her shaking grew to a thunderous peak, she started to calm herself and find her calm in his arms and the warmth he offered. His voice came back as she whimpered and curled into his chest.

"You're safe, Jae. Just relax for me, ignore everything else."

"Safe...?"

"Yes. You're safe from the hacker. You're safe from any sort of harm that could come to you." He firmly replied, his hands tightening around her.

"Jumin..." she sobbed his name, looking up at him with her tear-stained, red-flushed face, "Protect me... when Hyun can't, please."

He smiled, leaning in to gently nuzzle her forehead. He knew that she belonged to Zen, but right now she didn't have him. She needed comfort, and he knew what she needed then. Her eyes closed softly as he heard his reply, his body calming.

"I'll always protect you."


	6. A vital change

**Seven new messages, sent 9:02 am**

_Unknown:_

Had enough yet?

I don't think you can handle this

The RFA, the weight of their secrets

You're breaking, aren't you?

Are you

even

s a n e ?

* * *

She woke up to the sight of her inbox filled with messages from _him_ again, the same blank icon as always. The mysterious air he had before this life with the people of the RFA had bled into horror and terror and fear. He knew he had everything he needed to break her apart, and she could do nothing to stop him. His words sliced new wounds into her chest, a bleeding effect echoing through her limbs as she carefully sat up out of bed.

Was she sane? What was real anymore? She was questioning everything at this point. Her work with the RFA, her life as a whole, and even now her relationship with Zen.

Was any of this real? Was any of it worth pursuing through to the end? What point was there to fight for this final party? She couldn't do anything to stop this hacker from hurting her and her friends. None of them were safe in the slightest, targets bright and red painted over their bodies. Even the chatrooms themselves could be compromised, she realized. She hadn't been on the app for so long before last night, fearful that anything she said would be turned against her and be used as fuel to chip away at her deteriorating status.

Was it right to accept his offer of going to paradise, as he called it?

"You're awake."

She looked up from her phone to find a smiling Jumin before her, moving around the doorway to sit in front of her. He offered a cylinder cup filled with something sweet smelling, and a small paper-wrapped object. She took a moment to look at him, at his smile and caring gifts, and reached out to touch him, moving for his face before dropping it to his hand.

"Did you sleep alright?" he asked softly, looking to her hand as it fell atop his free hand.

"I feel exhausted. My head hurts." she admitted, touching her face and tracing the obvious tear streaks down her cheeks, "I shouldn't have broken down."

"Does your chest hurt?"

"Huh?" the question caught her by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I am by no means an expert on this, but breaking down like you did and crying for as long as you did, can help with heavy burdens on your chest, so to speak. Did it help you relax?"

She blinked, caught off guard by his words. Is that why he had rushed over at midnight just to hold her and help her cry away the fears and pain in her chest, to stop the ache from building any higher? She had too many questions, so many doubts, and it was searing through her, and yet this morning...

She looked down, touching her chest gently.

"It helped. I didn't even realize it," she said with a touch of surprise as she looked up at him, "It doesn't hurt so badly anymore. Thank you."

"When I could hear you through the walls, I thought Zen had hurt you, especially after seeing him leave so late. I didn't think it was because of everything building up inside of you. I have found outlets for the emotions I sometimes feel, but it didn't make sense to me that you had nothing to help you."

"I-I mean, Zen helps but... I don't know what's really all real anymore, Jumin," she admitted in a haunted tone, "I can't stop questioning everything. Why am I being targeted, why does he keep texting me? What did I do wrong?"

Jumin couldn't stand seeing the turmoil and pain in her eyes. He hated that she was so haunted and filled with pain, unable to stop her mind from seeking answers where there weren't any that would sate her fears. She was made paranoid by the attack, and this endless waiting was eating away at her psyche despite everyone's best efforts to keep her calm and happy. She tightened her grip on his hand, watching him move the glass he had brought her and the wrapped object to the endtable beside her bed.

"You have done nothing wrong."

"Then why am I being attacked?!" she yelled, hiding her face with her disheveled hair, "Why me...?"

"Jae..."

She yielded to his hand that came to her chin, looking him in the eyes as her gaze lifted to his. Shimmering tears dripped down her face once again, a sight he was getting used to even if he absolutely hated it. His thumb trailed along the tears' paths, wiping them away as they fell. Her eyes followed his gentle and caring movements, looking at him with a mix of uncertainty and amazement. As the trails disappeared, and her tears stopped, he let his fingers rest on her cheek for a moment before brushing her hair out of her eyes and face.

"You have done nothing to warrant this kind of attack, or any for that matter. This man, whoever he is, is wrong in every way to attack such an amazing and passionate woman such as yourself. You've done nothing but show us that you're a warm and accepting person, who is strong in the face of dangers, and who will not sit down when someone tells you to stop what you're trying to do.

"But don't burden yourself with so many questions. You need a clear head. You'll be back on your feet soon, and that means the party will be back on schedule. We can't have our diligent and amazing host so unfocused she misses her own party."

"...The party. That's how I dealt with it."

"Hm?" he looked curiously at her, staring as her hand lifted to hold the fingers still touching her cheek.

"Working on the emails, on getting guests to come to the party. Being the party host everyone asked me to be. That's how I dealt with the weight of everything. I liked working on it all, organizing guests and fielding questions, helping Jaehee coordinate the catering and meeting hall. I loved sitting in Rika's old office and working on my job as party host and coordinator."

She paused, gauging Jumin's reaction. They had exchanged texts and a few one and one chatroom conversations, and it was revealed that Rika was a somewhat sensitive subject for him. His face was passive, but the emotions she knew he had leaked through. They were curious and filled with a soft awe. She was the only one besides V that knew what was inside that apartment. It had been an untouched time capsule before she arrived there, left abandoned after Rika's death. Not even V could come inside it to stir the objects within. She was allowed into their world and allowed to stay at Rika's apartment to work. She had the utmost honor of knowing what Rika had left behind and being allowed to simply be near it.

"Her office was kind of cluttered, like she had begun to pile stacks of boxes filled with papers. I never rifled through them, or pulled any out but a few had been set on top of it all. They were in depth notes on some of the past groups that came to the previous parties. It was like she made reports on them and filed them away so she would be able to get them to come without any worry of speaking the wrong word or referencing the wrong event.

"Her old computer is still there too. It was still on when I got there, and I looked at the desktop. I know Seven and V told me not to touch anything but I looked through some of the files in it too. I didn't rearrange anything or deleted anything, and just looked. A lot of it was pictures of you guys."

"Us?" he sounded far off, as if he couldn't believe the words she spoke. She nodded solemnly.

Why was she telling him all of this? Was this helping to relieve her stress of the horrors surrounding them? She let go of his fingers as she felt them want to tug from her, letting them slip off her face as his hands settled in the gap between them.

"Some of them looked really old. Or old to me, at least. There were a few of Zen, a few of who I think is Yoosung... but she had a lot of photos of you and V. I didn't go too far into them, but it was interesting to see them. V looks so calm and happy in a lot of them. And you..."

She looked up at him again, watching a flash of emotions filter over him. She reached out this time to see his eyes, surprised by the raw emotion showing on normally stoic features.

"You looked happy with V and Rika. Really happy. You had this weird little tendency in some of them to smirk almost."

"It... was an involuntary reaction." Jumin admitted, looking to his left to avoid her eyes.

she gently laughed, and immediately got the sight of his eyes once again at the sound. His smile returned, even if it was small and contained almost as soon as it came to his lips. She poked his nose, watching his face scrunch up in confusion.

"Seeing you smile is nice. You look good with a smile on your face." she told him, "I like it."

"You... like my smile?" the confused tone returned, but it seemed the revelation was a dawning one for him. He didn't smile much, and thought it was a pointless gesture most of the time.

She nodded, looking down at his hands before grabbing them both and squeezing them. His eyes admittedly moved to look down at them, counting all ten digits and trying to accept that two of them were shorter then the rest. He could feel the somewhat uneven texture of her right hand, the burns and marks from the explosion that scarred her intense and mystifying in a way. He traced a line up her right arm, feeling along the raised ridges of some of the burn scars. She watched him carefully, her fingers lightly twitching as his finger moved up to her elbow and then trailed back down to her palm. She could see his lips form a line before starting to stretch into a smile.

"It makes me happy to see you smile." she told him in a whisper, looking into his grey eyes as they lifted to meet her golden brown ones.

He was smiling for her, and more then just a small smirk. He reached up quietly and moved a tendril of her hair out of her face again, his smile growing again as she softly blushed.

"If they make you happy, then I'll make sure to smile for you, Jae."

She answered his smile with her own.

"I can't wait to see you smile more."

* * *

 Zen returned to the penthouse with Jaehee in tow, both carrying bags of food and a few special items for Jae, and arrived to a sign taped to their door. One with beautifully written calligraphy, some of the finest handwriting Zen had ever seen.

_'Jae had a very rough night and morning, so she's in my penthouse right now. She may be sleeping so please be courteous and come in quietly. I'm working in my study so I can keep an eye on her, so allow Assistant Kang to show you where it is if you want to talk to me.'_

"I was afraid she wouldn't be okay." Zen said with a deep sigh, looking to the note again.

He felt horrible admitting to hismelf that Jumin's handwriting was amazing and beautiful, but he had to thank him for taking care of Jae when he had to work and continue his career despite his desire to stay home with her and make sure everything went smoothly. He didn't bother knocking on the door, turning to the door as Jaehee talked with the posted guards for a moment.

"I know yo uwant to be with her, but work has to be completed," Jaehee told him as they entered. She slipped off her heels so she could silently pad through the apartment.

"I hate coming in here, my nose is already itching," Zen complained, but kept it together, "But I'll tolerate his cat for Jae."

"We can still get you allergy medicine so you don't constantly sneeze or start swelling, Zen." Jaehee reminded him, looking around the main living room area.

There were a few blankets draped on the couches, and two empty glasses on the table, as well as an empty plate. A length of ace bandages lay stretched across the couch. Those were the only signs that anyone was in the apartment, but she knew where Jumin's normally untouched study was located. They set their bags down as she approached the normally locked door and knocked softly.

"Come in." came the reply.

Jaehee opened the door, and Elizabeth 3rd padded out immediately, mewling at Zen. On cue, the actor sneezed and covered his mouth and nose so he didn't inhale too much of her fur.

"Hello, Zen." Jumin called out without looking behind him, focusing on his work.

"Hello to you too, Jumin." Zen begrudgingly as he entered the study, his words muffled by his hand as he fought off another sneeze. The room smelled like cat, and her hair practically floated in the air.

"I'm surprised you chose to use your study, Mr. Han." Jaehee commented, looking around for a moment.

She hadn't been in the study since her first week on the job as his assistant, as he preferred the office space he was allowed at C & R. He pushed himself away from the computer he had poured over for the past two hours, running his fingers through his hair before standing up and looking to Zen and Jaehee.

"It's a good alternative to the office while Jae is here. I have no issue keeping an ear out for her from here."

"What, do you have cameras set up in the room she's in?" Zen asked with a questionable look, resisting the anger starting to simmer.

"Absolutely not," Jumin defended, actually sounding offended, "I can hear her through the walls, since they're built a little thinner here. It lets me hear her in case she starts crying again or needs anything."

"Really now..." Zen mumbled.

Jumin stared him down in anger, surprising his audience at the show of emotion. Normally Jumin would just simply brush it off and state the facts, refusing to pull in emotions.

Instead, the weight of uncertainty weighed too heavily on Jumin.

"I've trusted you with living in my house, staying near Elizabeth 3rd, and have worked my, and Assistant Kang's, schedule so we can watch over and take care of Jae. Have I not done enough to earn you trust, Zen?" he sharply replied, "Jae was in hysterics after you left, and I made sure she could at least get a few hours of sleep. She was terrified and haunted and lost. I made sure she was safe as I promised you and still you question me?!"

"Jumin..." Jaehee let her tongue slip, shocked that such an outburst would come from Jumin of all people.

Zen had to take a step back in shock, the stun taking his limbs only shaken by the sneeze he couldn't stop. Jumin gripped his chair with his right hand, controlling the sudden shaking in his limbs. He took a shaky breath as he controlled himself, looking to Zen with subdued eyes.

"I simply wish you would trust me more, Zen. This isn't a time for us to fight, as much as I think you're an idiot sometimes."

Zen blinked, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what he had just said. This wasn't the trust fund kid he had known for years, the snotty and uptight businessman who was more robot then human. It honestly scared him, but he could see through the firestorm of emotions and peek at the truth.

"So... we go with Jae's suggestion from... weeks ago, and make a truce?"

Jumin shook his head. "A truce is a start. Perhaps later, when this is settled, we could... find a way to be better friends."

"I should be recording this," Jaehee whispered to herself, and thankfully it went unheard by the guys.

Zen stood his ground, firm and controlled. He offered his hand up for a handshake, a physical contract to the agreed terms.

"Truce. Friendship, as horrible as that sounds with you... for Jae."

Jumin nodded, accepting Zen's offer of peace. "For Jae."

"It's good to see you two working together." Jaehee asserted, smiling as the boys stepped away from one another, staring down one another before Zen sneezed again, making Jaehee jump a little and making Jumin chuckle.

"I hate your cat!" Zen whined loudly, sniffling as he tried to clear his nostrils of the cat hair.

Jumin chuckled as he made a move for a door, offering a way out.

"Well, Elizabeth 3rd isn't going anywhere. Get some medicine like I've tried to tell you for years."

"Shut up."

Jaehee sighs playfully. "Nothing is going to change..."

* * *

"You're stalling for so long. Why are you enjoying this game of cat and mouse?"

"I'm waiting for something. I think I have a even better way to have her come with us."

"Oh? You have a bigger idea?"

"Ending the RFA is important, and while Jae is our target, why not really pull them apart?"

"I'm listening."

"Jae is attached and in a relationship with Zen. Who is closest to V that still does work for the RFA, my savior?"

A soft hum filled the air, a wicked smile across poisonous lips.

"Jumin Han."

"I've been able to find out that Jumin and Jae are getting closer, and perhaps he's even beginning to fall in love with her. It would wound her, wound Jumin, and wound the RFA if those two were... brought to our paradise for a little taste."

"My sweet, sweet child. This is the perfect idea. Besides, this will allow us to start a much more... ambitious game with them."

"A new game?"

"Sometimes the only way to get through such resolute shields is to shatter them from the inside. So... let us find their weakest points and break them from the inside out."

"Sounds interesting. We could still offer them a chance to enter this paradise."

"I intend to do that. Jae and Jumin have suffered enough there in that waste of time. But first, they must be broken out of that ugly world. They'l be able to see my purpose with open eyes then."

"And what of V?"

"This will open his eyes wider. He is reluctant still, clinging to that place with blind hope. This will break him wide open and show him he belongs here entirely."

"Jumin Han and Jae. I should have them here in the next few days. Planning their kidnapping should be no problem."

"See to it that they embrace our paradise with open arms. I await their arrival to Magenta." 


	7. A small beacon

"I have called this weirdly awesome Ckype group call because this is easier at the moment then typing it all out in the messenger!"

Sevne looked between his screens as Yoosung and Jaehee came online for the call, their images flickering for a moment before solidifying. Zen, Jae, and Jumin came up all on one screen, surprising Seven for a moment. It caught Yoosung by surprise as well, but all Jaehee did was smile. Jumin looked somewhat unamused by the surprise, but Zen was soaking in the glory of causing such a reaction, grinning like he had won a prize. Jae simply offered a teasing smile which she hid behind a hand.

"The three of you together in one room and no one is fighting?!" Seven explained theatrically, "Which one of you is brainwashed?"

"None of us," Jumin stated, looking frustrated until Jae poked his shoulder. Seven was giving them a mischievous look, one that reeked of the soon to come investigation into what was happening now. Jumin took a breath, and steadied himself from the headache approaching. Jae smiled up at him, and the burn of Seven's annoyance faded, relaxing once more. Zen chuckled quietly but it got nothing out of Jumin.

"So why are we on this Ckype call, Luciel?" Jaehee asked, breaking up the tension starting to fill in the empty air. Seven coughed and wheeled backwards before returning to his computers again.

"I got an alert from Rika's apartment four hours ago. Someone got into the apartment."

The smiling faces of the RFA members disappeared like smoke, the horror of that sentence hitting everyone hard. Seven looked to the call from Jae, spotting the terrified expression on Jae's face and the worried gazes from both Zen and Jumin. Another look over had Jaehee's anxious expression, one mixed with fear all too normal now. Yoosung looked terrified at this point. Seven took a breath, heaving a sigh. He looked to Jae, trying to work comfortably under the gazes of what he could call her bodyguards at this point.

"I was able to catch who it was before I lost control of the cameras for two hours. He didn't seem to mind that he was on camera."

"He...?" he could hear Jae whimper, clinging to Zen's arm then. The albino reacted immediately, and pulled her closer in defense for what would come.

Seven quickly brought up some of the still images of his footage, opening them on desktops and setting his Ckype camera to capture his screens. It took less then a second of recognition for Zen and Jae before they knew who it was. Zen didn't resist the growl he let loose at the sight of the CCTV still image.

"It's him. It's the same guy."

"Jae?" Seven knew he didn't have to directly ask her.

She nodded, her other hand going for Jumin's arm this time. He didn't resist her as she clutched it so she had a secondary comfort. "It's him."

The image disappeared and Seven turned his webcam back on, his expression pained and determined. They had a lock on who it was now, and knew his face. However, the foil to all of this now was that he had gotten into Rika's apartment like it was nothing and spent two hours doing whatever he wanted inside there. They had a breach in their security. He dialed one more number, the others curious to the new addition to the call.

"V here."

"Ckype call, V. We're all here. I don't have good news." Seven said as steady as he could. There still was no picture for V's end of the call, and perhaps that was a blessing.

"What's happened? Is Jae safe?"

"I'm safe. A little tired and stressed, but safe." she said, taking a breath, "My attacker came back. He got into Rika's apartment again."

"How?" V's voice was shockingly calm, as if he knew from the start. Zen gently placed a kiss on her cheek to calm her, the shaking in her right hand returning.

Seven flipped through his notes he had printed out. "He knows the code. Simple as that, and now that he knows Jae isn't there for her safety, he took the opportunity is what I assume. I don't know what he took if he did take anything or what he did. There's a two hour period I can't explain or give an answer for. He cut off my feeds."

"And the defense system?"

Jae's face scrunched up. "Defense system?"

"I've never heard about something like that." Zen mentioned. Jae looked up to Jumin who suddenly looked almost guilty, fingers anxiously tapping on the chair he sat on.

"Jumin...?"

Seven heaved a heavy sign. "I don't have control of it anymore either."

"You don't have control of the bomb you planted for Rika underneath her apartment, Luciel?" Jumin asked sharply, and effectively shocking everyone besides V and Seven into loud protests.

"A bomb?! I was living on top of a bomb?" Jae explained, wishing she could jump up and scream but took to the anger ripping through her vocal cords, "What the hell?!"

"SHE WAS SITTING ON A BOMB?!" Jaehee yelled, standing up sharply and shaking her computer's camera.

"How long have you known, Jumin?" Jae asked as the others yelled and screamed at Seven and V, looking up at him as Zen moved to shove his face closer to the camera.

Jumin adjusted his suit cuff, a nervous tick he seemed to do when he felt uncomfortable or, like now, nervous. He took a shaky breath, hiding the sudden emotions under the guise of stress.

"I was around when Rika discussed putting a bomb in her apartment to protect herself and everything related to the RFA in case someone took it. I disagreed with the idea. I saw it simply as a waste of time and a dangerous thing to have. She would be sitting on top of a bomb that could go off if someone unknown showed up at her door. I didn't like the idea of her sitting on top of her grave."

"Did V go against it?" she asked, hoping she wasn't pushing a dangerous issue.

"I never found out, but this is confirmation enough."

She fiddled with her right hand, trying to distract herself from the fight raging around her, and the worried gaze of Jumin. She had been sitting on a fire, just simmering in its heat and she would never know when it would implode around her and take her in fire. That attacker had gotten in without so much as a care-

"Seven!" She shouted, quieting Zen enough and snapping him out of his anger long enough for him to move so she could get in front of the camera.

"Yes?" Seven looked broken, defeated by the uproar.

"Do you know how long that bomb hasn't been in your control?"

"Since yesterday. Why?"

She shook her head, raising her right arm, showing the scars and burns that remained from her attack. "How did he get in the apartment the day he attacked me without activating that bomb?"

Seven's eyes widened, practically ripping his hands through his hair. "I lost the cameras that day too... I didn't bother checking the system because I thought it would protect you-!"

She lowered her arm, looking down at her hands before looking up, spotting the still black square that signaled V's presence. He hadn't said a word almost as long as the fight over the bomb news had begun. She doubted that he was even there anymore, and just keeping himself muted on the other end of his phone.

"V... I would like an explanation. No... I deserve one now. I was promised protection and I was attacked and scarred for the rest of my life. I've been forced into hiding. We're all in danger and now every secret Rika has held is compromised. I want to know why you've been absent and seemingly going back on your promise to us, and to me."

The chatter went silent, waiting for the response as if the future would be decided by his words. V sighed softly, and they could hear a little bit of rustling before the video flickered on, showing V before the backdrop of what was obviously a hotel. He was pulling off a pair of sunglasses, revealed hauntingly milky teal eyes. She looked to Seven, who seemed to be conflicted. His face was a wreckage of emotions. curiously, she could feel Jumin tense up beside her, and the movement drew her eyes to his taunt expression. He almost looked uncomfortable. Her hand started to move away, in case he needed his space, but she was taken by surprise when his hand sought hers.

"Alright, Jae. I owe all of you an explanation. I won't keep you in the dark anymore."

* * *

 "Jae, are you okay?"

 She took an unsteady breath as she tried to relax once again, looking over her shoulder to find Jumin standing behind the couch, looking over her shoulder as she typed away on a laptop he let her borrow. The explanation and subsequent argument on what to do going forward lasted almost three hours, and it had drained her emotionally and mentally. It was scary enough news knowing that V was not only going blind quickly, but the injury was a result of Rika. She hated that she didn't get an explanation on that one but she would accept it for now. V was tired and trying to take in the last days he had of vision, all while coordinating with Seven to ensure no one else was going to be hurt by this hacker and whatever organization he was tied to, but it was slow going as the hacker was hitting Seven with equal force whenever he tried to get information.

She wasn't safe. She still had to hide away from the eyes of the world, and sink into herself as she tried to cope with the fact that her legs may never hold her up again and that she may lose herself entirely.

Jumin had helped immensely when she had broken down, but questions and doubts lingered. What was the purpose of still working for the RFA? Did she truly love Zen anymore? Did she even want to continue this life?

 Zen had left for work once again, promising to come home with ice cream so they could have a date night. She was left once more in the protection of Jumin Han, and it wasn't something she was against. She got to see a new, deeper side of the business man toted as the snobby trust fund child. She liked this emotional, caring, and smiling Jumin.

"Not exactly."

"What can I do to help?" he asked immediately. She smiled for a moment before closing her laptop.

"I... I'm having a lot of doubts again. Can I just..."

She tried to steady her shaking hands. Why was she nervous, or better yet why was she like this? She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself with a steady breath. She opened her eyes to the sight of Jumin sitting next to her, gently moving his fingers through her hair, something that seemed to lull her into a quiet semblance of peace. She leaned into him almost immediately, as if her head were made of lead, and she landed with little issue on his shoulder. She could feel the warmth of his arm against her back as he played with her hair, trying to soothe her as best as he could.

"Maybe food will help...?" she softly mused, closing her eyes. She looked up at him as his hand paused on her shoulder, a smile on his lips. Those always made her feel a little lighter.

"I can get my chef to come up and cook you something. Just say the word."

"Maybe a little later. For now, I just... want to lay here with you. Maybe work on walking again."

She adjusted herself gently, trying to get comfortable on the crest of his shoulder. His hand slid from her shoulder, resting then on her waist before hesitating above it and finally resting there again once he realized you were alright with it.He kept his eyes on her as she settled against his side, her breath softening from time to time. She had been through so much and it never seemed to end in the recent days. She shifted again, opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"Your shoulder isn't comfortable for a nap."

He smiled, shaking his head. "You are leaning on me at an awkward angle."

"Can I nap on your lap for a little then?"

"My lap?" he asked, his face brightening into a soft shade of pink.

Jae smiled adorably, spotting the blush on his cheeks. She shifted, scooting her backend down the couch so her head fell onto his thigh, a much better place to put her head and rest her eyes and mind for a little. He stared down at her in confusion, covering part of his face with a hand to hide the blush stretching across his cheeks. This was embarrassing and not to mention dangerous. Did she not realize the plight of a man when a woman dared get so close in such a fashion-

In what fashion, Jumin mused to himself as he looked down at her as she settled peacefully there. She was rested on his leg. She had no intention of going so far, and he was stupid and dirty to think of such things when she was in such a condition.

It was wrong to think when she was in a relationship with Zen moreover. He had no right to think of such things. He would respect their relationship.

He would be there for her as she asked him to be. He would be there for her as Zen had requested. He was the next line of defense for their most precious member.

No matter how far this feeling developed inside him, he could not have her, and perhaps that was for the better. This mudslide of emotions was confusing and completely unknown to him and the storm it brought was overbearing and terrifying. Open emotions was not something Jumin did, or really any emotions that spoke so loudly. Jae helped weather this turbulent storm inside of him, one that was changing him perhaps for the better. 

No, he chided himself, this is helping.

He gently ran his hand through her hair again, watching her breath settle and her body relax, slipping into unconsciousness that would calm her mind. She looked so peaceful when she slept, even though she was haunted by the hacker and the stress on her body and mind. She softly mumbled, smiling in her sleep as she nuzzled the thigh she rested on. The sight made him smile back, and his heart beat just a little louder.

He understood now how Zen had fallen in love with her so quickly.

"Zen is very fortunate to have you, Jae. I hope he does treasure having your affections."

He closed his eyes for a moment, fingers lacing through her long hair, soothing both her and himself. He's felt this feeling before. this ache in his chest, knowing that what he wished he could have was out of reach or already held by another. He remembered now where he had felt this feeling before.

Rika and V.

It felt like so long ago that feelings meant something to him. He held a love that wouldn't be answered. Rika and V found love with eachother and he would support them even as the ache in his chest grew. He would move on, and accept the pain and let it sit there until he went numb to its effects. It was somewhat simple the first time it happened. He focused on work, and work alone. There was no need for relationships deeper then the friendships he had. His father made it plain and simple to him that getting close to anyone would result in nothing but self destruction.

He looked down at the sleeping girl once again, and felt his resolve melt.

There would be no simple way to choke on the feelings this time, but he knew he would find a way. She would eventually go back to Zen and love him as she always has. He would be a friend, perhaps a close one, but nothing more then that.

He wanted to be selfish. He was, in the simplest terms, jealous of Zen.

He wouldn't think it possible.

"I hope Zen treats you well into the future. He may be an idiot, have an unpredictable job, and be prone to forgetting... but I have hopes that he will change for you. I know I would have done so for you if things had gone differently."

If things had gone differently. If perhaps she had shown interest in him, or if he had gotten out of his shells to give her more chances to show him what it was like with emotions constantly pulling his mind from the logical hole he sunk into. However, there was no need for what ifs. He was content even if his shuddering heart called out for her to see him and only him, to accept him and everything he was instead of Zen.

He would live through this feeling. He was just grateful to have this time with her, to be trusted by Zen in protecting her.

"Get some sleep, Jae. I'll be here for you when you need me."

* * *

She woke up sometime later to the sound of Jumin's breathing. Her eyes opened to a different perspective of the ceiling. she groaned softly and moved around to see that Jumin had shifted on the couch, eyes closed and breath soft. He had fallen asleep looking after her. She chuckled softly at his sleeping face, poking his nose before sitting up with a groan. He shifted and mumbled, but did not break out of his slumber, thankfully.

She rubbed at her hips, feeling the ache in them as she sat up straight. She wiggled her toes and rotated her ankles, wondering perhaps if sleep had done some good. Her dreams, as brief as they were, showed her freedom. Perhaps, just perhaps, she could walk again. She rotated herself so her feet hit the floor, poking at the ground with her toes. It was easy to talk a good game, but proving it was the hardest step. She spared another glance at Jumin, just for reassurance, before scooting closer to the edge of the couch.

"What are you doing?"

She squeaked in surprise, looking sheepishly at Jumin as his eyes fluttered open, looking curiously at her. She hid under the cover of her hair for a moment before smiling and pushing it behind her ear.

"I was going to try to stand and walk again."

"By yourself?," he questioned, worry sneaking into his voice, "If you wish to work your legs, don't hesitate to ask for help, Jae."

"Then... can I get your help?"

"Absolutely." he looked satisfied, standing up and positioning himself in front of her. His shirt was partly open and she admittedly looked over his somewhat disheveled appearance. She was quick to look to his offered hands.

"Ready?"

She nodded, taking his hands and squeezing them. She had to fight her own body to get it to work again. She couldn't be left defenseless this long. She braced as best as she could, planted her feet, and started to pull herself up.

It hurt. Pain ripped through her calves and thighs as they struggled to hold her weight. She could feel Jumin tightening his own muscles to help her stand even as her knees threatened to buckled under the weight of her body. Her left hand reached up higher on his arm to help pull herself up, hissing as her muscles struggled and fought against her. she wouldn't let them win, or let them buckle under her. She had to stand and walk again!

"Try to relax your muscles, Jae. You're standing."

"I-I'm standing?"

"Open your eyes."

She hadn't even realized her eyes had closed on her. She took a deep breath and opened them immediately, finding herself shaking at the knees but she was standing in front of Jumin, hand in hand. Her smile exploded across her face as she lifted one foot and set it back down. She was wobbling and looked ready to collapse but she was standing at last.

"I did... I did it!"

Jumin rewarded her with a smile, a praise better then any words. "You're standing. Now, do you want to try to walk?"

"Absolutely! Could you... help me walk around?"

"I'll be here to help you no matter what."

She nodded, giving Jumin a smile that sent another splash of blush on his cheeks. Elizabeth the 3rd mewled happily at them before rubbing her cheek against Jae's ankle. She giggled and looked down at the affectionate cat.

"Don't let me go, okay?"

He cleared his throat, gently squeezing her hands. "I won't let you fall, Jae. Now, start with your right foot. Elizabeth the 3rd will move for you."

"Right. Right foot!"

Elizabeth moved as she started lifting her foot, yelping as her left knee started to crumple. Jumin's arms were around her as she hung in the air, clinging to him as he carefully lifted her back onto her feet, holding onto her until she was sure she could stand again. His hands lingered around her, and for a moment they simply stood in this embrace. He was waiting for Jae's breath to soften, having felt it increase. As she relaxed, and relaxed into his arms, she took control of herself. He let go with a stifled sigh, holding tight onto her arms to ensure she wouldn't fall again.

"T-thanks." she mumbled, holding onto his arms as she steadied herself, closing her eyes and begging her legs to work more.

"You'll want to be a little more careful, Jae." Jumin whispered, the softness of the statement shocking Jae for a moment until he spoke again, "Maybe we should start with something a little less strenuous."

"Baby steps... literally." she chuckled, taking another deep breath.

Jumin chuckled softly. "Baby steps, indeed. But don't let that dampen your success. You'll be walking normally in no time."

"Oh?"

"I'll be teaching you. You'll be back to walking normally in a few hours. Now, lift your left foot up and down. Like that, yes. We have to get your legs used to the movements again. Now I need you to rotate your hips while holding your foot up."

"Like this?"

"No. you're just rotating your hips. Pivot using your right foot- yes, like that. Just hold onto me, Jae. I won't let you go. do that for a few seconds."

"What next?"

"Do you think you can stand by yourself?"

"You'll catch me if I can't?"

His smile returned as he proudly looked at her. She was determined and bright, a look he never got to see on her face. Zen had described the look when she escaped fro mthe hands of the hacker, but he had never seen it. It made her look powerful and even more beautiful. Gone was her sadness and depression, at least the amount he could see, and in its place can her fire and determination.

"No matter what, I'll be here to catch you. Do not ever doubt my resolution to keep you safe. Now, let's see if you can stand."


	8. First blood

"Why isn't he answering his phone?"

Jaehee set her phone down, tapping her finger on her desk in frustration. She had been trying to connect to Jumin for an hour and it was causing too much anxiety for her to handle at this point. It was unlike Mr. Han to be so lazy, knowing that he would keep his phone within reach regardless of where he was. He could be in danger, Jae could be in danger, and she could get no answers from anyone! Her tapping continued until she slammed her hand down and dialed his number again, hitting the speaker button and praying silently to herself that he would pick up.

She gave a sigh of relief when he picked up on the fourth ring, sounding relaxed and safe.

"Mr. Han, where have you been? I've been trying to get in touch with you for-"

"Forgive me for causing you stress, Assistant Kang. I've been assisting Jae in working on her legs. What do you require of me?"

Jaehee was caught off guard, collecting herself quickly. "I wanted to alert you to the fact that you have a meeting with your father tomorrow, and to remind you that Zen and I will not be returning to the penthouse until late. Zen thought it would help Jae if she knew his rehearsals were extended tonight."

"Thank you Jaehee!" Jaehee could hear Jae's voice in the background, making her chuckle.

"Thank you for the update, Assistant Kang. Will that be all?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Hopefully when the two of you arrive, Jae will be walking better."

"Wait," Jaehee interrupted, standing up from her chair. Had she heard him correctly? "Jae is walking?"

Jumin gave a small chuckle. "Yes, she is. We've been working for about... what time is it, Jae?"

"It's a little after four, Jumin."

"We've been working at it for three hours, give and take a few minutes. She's able to walk without my assistance but she's slow going."

"That... That's so good to hear!" Jaehee exclaimed, "that's so great to hear! Zen will be ecstatic to hear that."

"Don't tell Zen yet, Jaehee!" Jae cried out, shuffling on the other line indicating it was changing hands. Jae sounded more clear as she spoke, "I want to surprise him with the news, okay?"

"I won't tell him. I promise."

"Thank you! Here's Jumin again."

Another shuffle. Jaehee took a moment to breathe and relax as Jumin took back the phone. A few stray thoughts popped up as he returned to the line, curious as to what could have developed for this kind of... kindness from Mr. Han to happen.

"...Take a break, Assistant Kang. You've been working a lot for me and everyone else. I would request you stay in the office but... take a break."

She almost dropped her phone, scrambling to keep it in her hands before taking a shaky breath. "A break? I can take a break?"

"Take a break. Get off the phone and relax."

"Alright, Mr. Han. have a good night."

"You as well."

It took a moment for the reality of what she was just given to sink in. As she set her phone down, and absentmindedly saved her work and shut down her computer for the first time in three weeks, she couldn't help but smile like a drunkard. She had been given time off, a break, from her work. Tears almost started to come to her eyes. She rubbed them away, and stood proudly up from her desk. She walked right into the break room where several other exhausted assistants were already congregated, their eyes coming to her immediately.

"Mr. Han gave me a break." she announced with child-like glee, "He gave me a break!"

Anyone outside of the break room would have thought it was someone's birthday from the amount of cheering they could hear.

* * *

"That was really nice of you, Jumin."

Jumin looked up from his phone as he watched the screen fade from black to his background once again. The spur of the moment decision to give Jaehee a break was not one he would ever have predicted happening, but it felt right. He knew exactly how much work she had, but he also knew of her plights and how she wished for a break even as she claimed she could handle it. She fainted once before due to overexertion.

He smiled as he came over to Jae, who leaned against the kitchen bar. "She has been working more then I told her to, so I figured it was time for her to have a break."

"You've never given her breaks."

The point was valid, and up until this point completely true. He wasn't one to hand out breaks when work had to be done no matter what. Perhaps this was another side effect of these feelings, this change where he allowed his emotions to start dictating his actions. Seeing the smile on Jae's face must mean it was a positive change, something he should do more perhaps.

"I don't know if I'll give her too many in the coming days... but we'll see."

Jae shook her head, her smile still there. "Maybe a vacation after we're all safe? We could all go on vacation!"

Jumin walked over to her with a gentle gait, sitting beside her as he flipped through his screens for a moment. The idea was novel, and it had a lot of appeal. This was a horrendous series of events, and it was filled with nothing but work and stress. It would be beneficial to them to get the chance to recover after all of this.

"It's an option once we solve this issue with hacker and have the party."

"Awesome."

Elizabeth jumped up onto the counter with them, meowing gently as she rubbed against Jumin's shoulder, looking for affection or perhaps encouraging the idea. She was a tremendously intelligent cat, and could sense his moods and help him decide things with amazing passion. He petted her down along her back as she passed him, smiling as Elizabeth sat in front of Jae, and eventually laying out on her side. Jae let her fingers run through the Persian's soft coat, closing her eyes for a moment before letting out a content sigh. She slipped off the counter, and walked around it into the kitchen. She paused at the island, rotating her left ankle before looking at Jumin who was watching her with warm eyes.

She smiled warmly back, temporarily shocking him before closing his eyes and chuckling. He went back to watching her move through the kitchen, content in letting his eyes express his emotions for her even if she wouldn't answer it back. She was looking through his pantry before gasping and pulling out a box from within.

"Is this yanggaeng?!" she exclaimed, looking to him, "I thought you didn't eat 'commoner' things."

"I was introduced to red bean jelly during a dinner with a client, and I found it rather enjoyable. They pointed me to a place that sold it in snack bars, and I gladly bought some and have ever since."

Jae looked at him and back at the box before pulling three out and putting it back in its place. He watched her curiously as she fumbled with them in one hand and walked up to him, leaning over the bar to hand him one. He took it with a smile, peeling back the wrapper as she rounded the bar again and sat beside him. They ate in silence as they enjoyed their snack, taking turns in petting Elizabeth as she moved between them looking for attention. Time moved swiftly for them as they went back and forth between playing with Elizabeth the 3rd and working on her legs and walking. He was careful with how he touched her and directed her, his hands gentle and caring as he helped her moved and get her legs to move correctly.

"You're improving quickly. It's great to see."

Jae smiled wide. "I feel like I'm closer to how I used to walk. Maybe we should try running next, or maybe putting myself in different positions next?"

Jumin let his hands slide from her ankle, glad to feel her muscles loosen up. She had been struggling for a little bit from overexertion. He had offered to try to massage the kinks out of her lower legs, and thankfully it had worked. He could feel her eyes following him, and he smiled as he caught the blush on his cheeks.

"We can try something more strenuous after dinner, Jae. You've been working incredibly hard today, so we don't want to push it too far. You'll need to walk tomorrow as well."

"I know, I'm just... so happy I can do this. I'm excited."

"Don't let it hurt you, Jae, alright?" his voice softened, worried for her, "We can take it easy for tonight. We'll work more tomorrow."

"I can't win against you, can I?"

Jumin chuckled, standing up and smiling down at her. "No, you can't. Now, do you wish to make something for dinner or should I call the chef?"

Jae tapped her chin with a delicate finger, looking through her hand to watch Jumin as he stood in front of her, hands as his side, eyes caring and almost memorizing. He was so careful and worried. She stood up slowly, stretching her legs a little. Jumin took a step back for her, offering his hand as she looked up to him with a warming grin, one he had seen pointed to Zen countless times.

She took his hand, softly giggling as he pulled her toward his small dining area. 

"Can we celebrate with a meal with the chef?"

"Absolutely. Anything you want, Jae."

Dinner came quickly and deliciously, Jae and Jumin sharing a celebratory dinner of medium rare steaks cooked in light barbecue sauce and delightful seasoning paired with a side dish of cook macaroni and cheese seasoned in spices. Paired with a fine year of red wine and finished off with a tiramisu drizzled in imported chocolate. Jumin went all out in treating her for finally getting back on her feet and walking again after the fear of losing her freedom choked her whole. It was lavish and glittering and something Jae hadn't expected for the night, but it felt right.

Of course the night covered the sky, the time begged for them to rest their heads, but security and safety came first. Jaehee and Zen had yet to return, and Jumin was worried about letting her stay alone in the penthouse despite the security around them. It was almost adorable in the way he worried about her, and she had no issue with it. She knew the risks and dangers.

"Where I am going to sleep, then?"

"In my bed. I'll take the couch so you won't worry."

"Jumin, it's fine, I can take the couch-" her argument died of course, Jumin's eyes softening once again, so serious and yet so emotive.

"Take the bed. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I insist. Besides, it won't put stress on your legs if you toss and turn."

She pouted, trying to resist his eyes and this constant worry. She knew she would agree, unable to say no to his almost desperate requests to show her love and care. It admittedly made her heart pound, seeing this kind and warm and caring Jumin Han. This, this beautiful and shining smiling man, was the true face of Jumin Han. She closed her eyes and smiled, remembering her earlier conversation with him. For now at least, she couldn't win against him.

"Okay. I'll take your bed."

Relief filled his expression at her words. She couldn't believe just how worried he was for her, but it was endearing and it felt nice to be cared for so much. He went out of his way to grab her pajamas from her place, and make sure the bed was set up so she could rest her legs without fear of hurting them. As she walked back into the main room, fiddling with one of the top buttons on her pajamas, her eyes caught Jumin leafing through a book as he waited for her on the bed. His eyes lifted up to her as she approached, and she was surprised by the depth in his eyes, the soft sparkle she finally caught. She knew that gaze, something so warm and caring it spoke for it. A look that spoke words when one couldn't speak.

Zen gave her the same looks.

She didn't know what to make of it. It didn't make too much sense, but she would nurture that look. Give it purpose. Jumin was someone she would give that look back to now that she knew what rested within the inside of what was once a cold, logical director who didn't use emotions.

All of this felt completely right even though it shouldn't, right? She felt safe and welcomed here. She wanted it to always feel this way.

"Those are... cute."

She hid a soft chuckle behind a hand at his words, kneeling on the bed beside him as she took hold of his cheeks and pressed her forehead against his, catching him completely off guard. His face heated, blush splashing against his cheeks as she drew away, turning toward the bed and avoiding the sight of Jumin's fluster.

"Thank you for everything, Jumin."

"O-Of course."

She hid her next smile, a grin, behind her bangs as she crawled into the bed, marveling at how soft they were, and surprisingly how warm they were once she wormed underneath the sheets. She took a moment to settle, adjusting the pillows a little before looking down at Jumin who still sat at the foot of the bed. He seemed to be ignoring her, covering his cheeks to mimic her action. She tucked the blanket up to her chin, watching him sit there touching his cheek and glancing sparingly at her. He dropped his hand to his lap as he finally looked toward her. Her eyes fluttered close as she felt his hand shift against the sheets, finding peace in his proximity.

He watched her breathe and relax in his sheets, smiling at her as she shimmied into the blankets and trying to get comfortable. Hair tossed around her head like brown waves, encircling her in swirls.

She was beautiful, and there was no denying it.

That feeling welled up in his chest again, his hand gripping his shirt as he fought the pounding of his heart and the ringing in his ears. His eyes couldn't look away from her, and his heart felt ready to burst from his chest.

Love hurts, doesn't it? Love hurts the soul when it isn't answered. Rika could not answer as she had answered V's calls. He sealed away most of everything once they lost Rika, and he swore to never let emotions out again as they did nothing but hurt and ruined his life. They weren't needed for his lifestyle, for his work, for anything he did.

Jae had found the destroyed key to the vault he had stored everything inside of. With a touch of her hand, and her gentle voice, and her complete acceptance of his being, she opened the door on things he had swore never to have again.

And yet, it burned his chest.

She had called with her heart for Zen, and the actor answered without hesitation.

His call would never be heeded, no matter what he wished for and no matter what he called out for. He could be a monster and get what he wanted, but he knew the moment the line was crossed, he would lose her.

His call, untouched and cautious in its loving tone, would never be heard.

"Zen... still doesn't understand yet what a blessing he has been given with you, Jae. He'll know in time... and I'm jealous of him."

He closed his eyes, clenching his bracing hand into a fist before relaxing with a breath, looking up to his ceiling.

"I wish you would have seen me more."

He would internalize it once again, and take in his heart's desire and hide it away for the sake of their happiness. He wouldn't throw a wrench into what was already a happy relationship. He smiled once more at her before sitting up slowly, grabbing one of the pillows he had obtained and positioned himself on the couch, looking across it to her once again.

"I wish I could have you, Jae... but I won't hurt you nor Zen with these feelings."

His heart wasn't going to silence anytime soon.

He let his eyes close, listening to his heart and her breathing. It was the lullaby he would use tonight to calm himself and sleep once again. He had eyes on her, and could move quickly if she needed help. He took solace in knowing he had a little more time with her before Zen returned. He would move on, and accept the reality of the world. He would be whatever Jae needed him to be, and he would provide for her as best as he could without making her uncomfortable.

A last smile came to his lips as he slipped off into unconsciousness.

* * *

 Seven gave the cameras at Rika's apartment another lookover, checking the security systems and sensors, sighing as nothing odd showed up and dug his hand into the bag of Honey Buddha chips again, plopping a few of the chips into his mouth. It was a silent night, and something about it made him feel apprehensive. It was too silent, too quiet. It had been nearly three weeks since the hacker had attacked them, and almost three weeks since this group named Mint Eye had started targeting them. They were planning, hiding, evading. He looked back to his work, both for the agency and for the RFA, and sighed. He had almost completed the work for his client, and then he could dive headfirst into the work on Mint Eye. At least that would shut up Vanderwood for longer then a few minutes if work was done and out of the way.

"Another can of Ph. D Pepper?"

He chuckled under his breath as he took the offered can from Yoosung. The gamer wasn't safe in his small apartment in the outskirts of the city, so Seven had him relocated here for now to help him sort through the information he had on the hacker and Mint Eye. He could be annoying sometimes but he was a welcome force in his bunker, even if they squabbled over LOLOL a time or two in the three weeks they had shared a living space.

"Thanks. I need the buzz."

"Nothing's changed yet?"

He took a long drink of the soda, shuddering as he set it down. He wiped his lip of the residue that remained. "Nothing. I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"Isn't nothing happening better then one thing happening?"

"Sometimes... but with how this is all playing out, I'm sure the next bullet's been loaded into the chamber of the gun pointed at us."

Yoosung gave him a worried look before plopping himself back into his chair. his expression softened as he picked up his phone, opening the app without a look back. His expression soured at the lack of any sort of conversation.

"Everyone's been so silent..."

"Too silent. It's too silent. Something's happened, or something is going to happen." Seven muttered, opening the next line of code he had tabbed on his work for the agency, "God, I can't work like this. Relax, Seven, relax."

"Maybe a break would help, Seven?" Yoosung offered, looking to put his hand on Seven's shoulder when his voice violently started vibrating, shocking them both. The hacker quickly grabbed it and swiped to answer it.

"Jaehee, what's-"

_"THEY WERE TAKEN, LUCIEL! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF-"_

Yoosung jumped out of his seat as Seven tried to get through the hysterical crying of what was obviously a distressed Jaehee, which was not a good sign in the slightest. The haunting chill that had taken Seven returned down his spine and hit Yoosung equally. Jaehee never lost her cool in such a fashion, and to add fuel to the fire she had never been in hysterics like this ever in the time that they knew her.

"Jaehee, Jaehee. JAEHEE KANG!! I need you to calm down so I can understand, damn it-"

"Luciel, they're not here, they're not in his home."

He had to almost break hsi phone in his hands to keep it in them, shaking as he stood up slowly, trying to keep his breath solid. Yoosung crowded up beside him, trying to listen in.

"What do you mean they're not there?"

Yoosung hissed in a breath. "What?! They're not there?"

He could hear Jaehee breathing erratically, and he was given no answer at all. He grinded his teeth together as he tried to keep calm. Something dropped in the background of the call, and he didn't know if it was something Jaehee was holding or if it was Jaehee herself. Her voice sounded like a hollow shell when he answered.

"Jae's penthouse was broken into and the lock is busted. Jumin's is covered in blood."

Breaking in and entering. Blood in Jumin's house. Seven's heart was shattering, his hands were shaking too much.

"No, no, no, please Jaehee, please be lying! I'd forgive you, but please don't-" Seven choked on his words. Jaehee took a shaky breath, her voice choking up for a moment before she controlled herself, going numb quicker then she thought possible. They had to face the truth even if she wished she could close her eyes and make them reappear.

She could hear Yoosung begging, but the words blurred into nothing, fading into the background noise. She could hear security all over the building scrambling to fix the damage, to keep the media at bay, and to keep the peace around the company. Perhaps it was better that only she could see the damning evidence at the moment and not the guards, or even Zen. She knew the moment he saw this he would collapse and break apart. She was breaking but she was numb enough to keep it together as she looked upon the evidence. The unconscious and dead bodies of guards the bloody walkway to the real endgame of what had happened while they worked and left them to their devices.

She didn't recognize her own voice as she spoke. She couldn't feel the fingers around her phone. Her heart had stopped cold.

"They were taken, Luciel. Jumin and Jae are gone."


	9. A pain so great

"THEY TOOK THEM?!"

Seven bowed his head, trying to furiously type out the line of code he needed the crack this firewall. After the initial shock of the news, they called for a meeting of the remaining RFA members. Everyone including V, arrived within hours of the announcement of a meeting. It was haunting to meet now that they lacked two members entirely.  V solemnly sat in silence, while Jaehee tried to keep Zen from going out on his own in anger. Yoosung was holding onto one of Zen's arms to ensure he didn't run off, only to be shaken off as Zen stomped across the living room, hands dug into his head before yelling out in anger again.

"WHY DID YOU LET THEM TAKE HER, SEVEN?!"

"I DIDN'T, ALRIGHT? DO YOU THINK I LIKE THIS ANYMORE THEN YOU, ZEN?" Seven shouted back, surging up from his chair and pushing Zen back a step, fury corrupting the smile he normally had. Vanderwood stood silent at the arch that marked the entrance to Seven's computer haven, trying not to intervene. It was hard enough with the pressure from the agency, but this development with the RFA was putting the work on the backburner even with the risks.

"Then do something already." Zen hissed, standing his ground. Seven's chest heaved.

"I am _trying_ , Zen. I am actively tracking their phones, and trying to get Mint Eye's location so we can get them. What the hell do you think I've been doing? The moment I was told by Jaehee that they were gone, I was searching for them. What you need to fucking do is calm down so we can keep searching! Jae wouldn't want you collapsing in on yourself, damn it."

"He's right, Hyun."

Eyes fell on V as he stood up slowly, looking toward Zen. He gripped the cane he had by his side, steadying his feet.

"We need to keep calm for us to get them back. And don't forget that Jumin was taken as well. This is more serious then any of us imagined and we must accept that. We'll get them back but we need clear heads."

"Zen..." Jaehee's expression was downtrodden, putting a hand on his arm.

Zen shook his head, backing away from everyone's comfort. He had come home expecting to find Jumin looking after Jae and ensuring she got sleep so they could do things in the morning, but instead what he got was the sight of blood decorating Jumin's floors, his temporary home ripped to pieces and the news that Jumin and Jae had been kidnapped and disappeared without a single trace. He had been given no time to comprehend what had happened or how, rushed to this pointless meeting where all they did was stare at Seven's back as he typed away and it was pissing him off.

He needed air. He needed to breathe. He needed to escape.

"I'll be back. I need time. I..."

Vanderwood met him at the door, opening it for him and allowing the actor to disappear down the hall and out of the bunker. He was too confused, too angry, and too depressed. He needed to clear his head. He needed to think rationally even if he wanted to rip out his hair, roar out his pain, and search for Jae and Jumin himself. He wanted to do something, anything, to get them back home. everyone was mobilized at this point now, even if the loss of two members had shaken everyone to the core. Jaehee saw the aftermath first, and would be haunted by it. Yoosung and Seven found out through her and were breaking themselves to try and get anything on their location. V looked traumatized and haunted, and it didn't help that his vision was failing and he was on the precipice of going completely blind.

Mint Eye and the hacker. Jae and Jumin at the whim and hands of this violent and dark organization. The thought made him sick.

Wind whipped by him, silencing the world around him, leaving him with his thoughts and memories. Something that perhaps would help until he got to his secret place. A bitter smile came to his face as he moved over a lane. The last time he had been there was an experience that would be imprinted there. Jumin had gone out of his way to come find him and help him, comfort him and make it known that he wasn't alone and that he had support outside of Jae. He cared, he had cared in that odd and annoying way of his.

They had Jumin. They had Jae.

The two most important people in his life were in danger and all he could do was run from the pain and try to collect himself to face its sour music.

If he hadn't let his director convince him to stay late, they would still be there waiting for him and Jaehee. If he had put them before his work, they would still be here.

His exit was quickly approaching.

"Please protect her, Jumin," Zen whispered to the winds as he made his last merge onto the exit ramp, "Keep eachother alive, _please_."

He moved on up from the city, following the road as it wrapped aroudn the high hill. Parking his bike in one of the few desolate parking places, he wandered to the viewing point, leaning heavily on the railings. The cold of the metal did nothing to calm the fever pitch in his body. Emotions collided inside his body one after the other, memories filtered into his closed eyes like movie pictures. His hands clenched at his sides, his teeth grinding against each other.

"Damn it. God damn it..."

If only he had cared more. If only he had done more.

If only...

"I won't let you two die on me. I won't let you."

* * *

"They're injured."

"They struggled. He struggled the most, and put up a fight. I did as little damage as I could to subdue him."

"And her injuries?"

"The other disciples that joined me did that to her. She was quick but not quick enough."

"Any other injuries?"

"Some bruising internally but otherwise no, I do not believe so, savior."

"I am somewhat annoyed that they are injured but I will overlook it in favor of a mission complete. This is a very big step closer to my goal. A step in the right direction to rid this world of all its darkness and pain. I'm proud of you, my child."

"Savior...!"

"You've given me a great gift! Such a good child you are, my dear. I knew you were the perfect disciple to help me bring about world peace."

"I will always stand with you to end the world's suffering, my savior. You gave me my world, and I in turn will give you your world. I would do anything to make this a painless place."

"Such a beautiful child. I will give you a very generous reward for bringing me Jumin Han and Jae."

"My savior, you don't-"

"I insist. I feared you would be unable to get them but here you are, presenting them to me as if you simply caught a rat in a trap. My pride could not be brighter for you. Now, before your reward is given, we must put these two initiates somewhere."

"I will take them to their places, savior. I know where to put them."

"And Saeran...?"

"Yes, savior?"

"Ensure they cannot escape this holy place."

A wicked grin came to pale lips, his fingers caressing the handle of the gun at his side. So many ways to interpret his savior's order and so many delicious ways he could execute it. He bowed, going down on one knee. The ultimate submission.

"It will be done."

* * *

 It was freezing cold.

That was the first thing she noticed as blackness started to part slowly, carefully. The ground was unforgiving, hard and flat. Shivers were rushing down her spine and arms. The air smells wrong and musty. She could taste blood on her tongue, in her mouth, the sour copper taste making her wince.

She felt naked. Soft cotton didn't cover goosebump-covered skin. 

Could she move? Where was she?

Was Jumin around?

Her eyes felt sewn shut. As she tried to move, pain shot through her limbs again. She felt her mouth open, but did she make a sound? She couldn't hear in the darkness undulating around her. Something freezing was pressing into her wrists.

_"Don't administer it yet, we need them cognizant first."_

That wasn't Jumin's voice. It wasn't any voice she could recognize. It was male, muffled but strong. He had an accent, but not one she could give a name. It sounded close but far away, echoing around in her head. Sounds shuffled in the darkness, words came from lips she couldn't see. A ringing entered her head, making her mouth open again to give out a sound she couldn't hear. The voices around her ceased for a second.

_"She's waking up."_

_"Administer it now, to both of them. They won't react to it now, but it will help them ge..."_

Burning fuel was pushed into her veins, shattering her heart and liquefying her brain. Pain tore through her body and her mouth widened to the point of ripping her cheeks. Was she screaming? Her hands clawed into her throat and into her chest, trying to stop the pain at all costs. Shadows and hands grabbed at her body, ripping at her skin, tearing away her hands. They pushed down on her, sinking her into the ground and trapping her within the floors of her dark abyss. The liquid fire charred her limbs and burned through what skin remained, her mind slipping farther down the abyss she had swam inside. She clawed and screamed in silence for air and safety and rescue, but only chuckling answered her silence. Was she telling them how much pain she felt? Hand pushed her shoulders down, digging into the black dirt under her. Malicious chuckled rang like broken bells.

_"Violent reactions from both of them. Another dose, then let them rest."_

So confident and evil. They would give her more of the fire, to burn her to a crisp and destroy her until she was nothing but ashes. She strained in the dark and prayed for a miracle. Another voice echoed in the darkness, far away but crystal clear. She knew that voice. That voice, choking on pain and comforting her, was calling her name. What was going on? Where was he, he should be just a few feet from her in his home. Why was he in pain like she was? Where was everyone?

_"Shut them up!"_

Jumin. Jumin was somewhere around her, she could hear him! What was happening?

_"Another dose, now! Now, damn it!"_

The abyss swallowed her as fire lit inside her veins again, sparing her the next wave of horrors from the pain and fire within her body rotting and burning her inside and out. It was cool and dark and welcoming. She could still hear Jumin, still so far away.

What would happen to them?

Her eyes opened gently to stone grey ceilings sometime later, though how late she would never know. The darkness consumed and confused, drowning and tearing and altering everything. Her heart throbbed in pain as her eyes tried to take in the sight, and her limbs shook from the cold of the uneven floor underneath her shoulders. Her chest felt compressed and tight, making it hard to breathe. She struggled and tried to grasp anything, but her fingers felt nothing but stone.

She wasn't in Jumin's home. She wasn't in bed. Had she been taken at last?

She dared open her eyes again, raising painfully heavy arms into her field of vision. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of heavy iron cuffs on her right wrist, bound of an equally heavy chain leading away out of sight. She moved her left arm into view, and saw the same iron cuff around her wrists, and another chain leading out of view. She was trapped in chains and irons, in some sort of cell. Sitting up brought a pounding headache to her temple, making her cry out her pain momentarily and taking her head in her hands. The chains rattled against the stones.

Mint Eye had gotten her.

Where was Jumin?

"Jae..."

"Jumin?"

Her voice was thick, choked, and she cleared her throat to dispel the worst of it. She looked around, hissing as she rotated and clutched at her sides. Pain racked through her ribs like lightning.

"Jumin?"

"You're alright, t-thank goodness."

"Where are you?"

Her cell was dark and damp, nothing within the stone walls except a thin bed tucked in the corner, a toilet in the far right corner, and her chains connected to a larger circular hook on the far wall. The ceilings, floor and walls were stone with the exception of the heavy iron bars and door to her left. the hallway outside of her cage was empty and silent, mirroring the stone design. Lights lined the walls in the hallways, giving just enough light to have the cold stone be somewhat livable inside. She curled her knees to her chest, struggling to breathe as her ribs shook in pain once again.

No reply from Jumin yet.

"Are you really there, Jumin?"

"Y-Yes." She could hear the pain in his voice, and he made no attempt to hide it, "I'm sorry for not responding."

"Are you hurt?"

A few second pause answered her before he did. "Yes. Are you?"

"I-I think so. My ribs hurt. My head is killing me." Her hands sought her sides again, whimpering as her fingers pressed against her skin.

It felt bruised and battered, like someone had kicked her. Jumin gave a gasping sound, hissing sharply before letting his breath out.

"They stabbed me."

"Stabbed you?!" she screeched, turning to the wall she had her back to, following his voice even as she cried out for moving too quickly, "They hurt you?!"

"My shoulder. W-When they invaded our home... I fought to keep you safe. H-he attacked with a knife and stabbed me in my left shoulder."

Her eyes widened, pressing her hands against the stone wall, her forehead resting agaisnt the cold stone as well. He had defended her when they came for her. She couldn't remember what had happened after she fell asleep. He went so far to protect and save her, to keep her from harm. She had asked him to protect her when Zen couldn't, but did she mean to go so far as to get hurt so badly?

"I didn't want you to get hurt, Jumin."

"I wouldn't be able to... live with myself if you were hurt like this," his voice broke, a string of coughs following his voice, "I promised you that I would p-protect you. I promised Hyun that I would do everything... to keep you safe. I am not a man w-who goes back on his promises."

"Jumin... it doesn't mean you get yourself hurt to do it. I don't want to..."

What didn't she want? The idea of Jumin throwing himself into danger to keep her from it frightened her. The idea of losing him to Mint Eye, to the hacker, to anyone who would come after them, was absolutely terrifying.

"I don't want to lose you, Jumin."

"Y-You won't. I won't leave you, Jae." She could hear the smile through the pain in his voice, "I'll stay safe... for you."

"We'll get out of here, right?" she asked, settling back on the floor of her cell, moving her chains loudly.

He gasped, groaning presumably from his wounds. She closed her eyes, trying to keep warm by wrapping her arms around her body. Her feeble tanktop didn't hide her chills, and her pajama bottoms were dusty and dirty. She couldn't imagine what Jumin looked like on the other side of the wall.

"We'll get out. The others... should already be trying to save us. A-and if they don't get here soon... I'll get us out of here."

She hid her face, and her tears, in her knees.

"I hope we get out of here alive."


	10. A vial of terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning: this chapter includes scenes of unreality, minor violence, and hallucinations.
> 
> Also thank you so much for all the support! I'm loving writing this and I can't wait to see more comments they make me so fuzzy and happy.

Jumin didn't know what hurt more: his wounds or the knowledge that they had hurt her.

He was alright with getting hurt for her sake, for putting himself in the line of fire to take the bullet for her so she could be spared. He could handle the pain so she would be safe. Zen had asked him to protect her when he could not. He had sworn to her that he would protect her. He had promised himself, no matter what, that if everything fell apart, he would be there for her and keep her safe and together no matter what would come to her. She may hate him, she may absolutely despise him, but as long as she was safe he would accept anything she gave him. He bared an ugly wound on his left shoulder, a stab wound crudely put into him. His black eye swelled part of his right eye closed, but it wasn't hurting his vision. It ached more then anything. He had a slash mark across his chest and back, additional swings thrown by the hacker who attacked him.

It hurt, but for her he would accept the pain and keep it from her. He knew she worried and didn't like the sacrifice, but he would go wherever he must to protect her.

His chains clanged against the stone as he moved his legs, looking down at the firm cuffs around his ankles. Raising his left arm gave him the sight of the iron cuff around that wrist. The one on his wrist was too tight and it made using his fingers a painful affair. He had tried to loosen it, only resulting in diffing it into his skin more. He had stopped shortly after waking up to avoid hurting himself more on the iron.

His hand came to his still bleeding stab wound, hissing as his fingers graced the skin ripped open. It wouldn't stop stinging at this point. Any longer in this disgusting, dirty dungeon of a holding cell and he would risk infection and death by exposure, but there was nothing to do yet. He and Jae were chained down, locked away. He let his eyes close. Exhaustion was clinging to him, wracking its ugly claws over his body. He feared that if he fell asleep, he wouldn't wake up or he would wake up to the silence.

"Are you awake....?"

Her voice was weaker, exhaustion strangling her as well. He looked over his shoulder at the hallway, scooting closer to the edge of the wall just in case she reached out for him. His right hand slid out of the bars easily, turning in a somewhat awkward position to meet her hand as it reached out, hoping the contact would calm them.

"I am."

"You should sleep..."

He shook his head, taking a shuddering breath. His chest hurt. "You need to sleep more then I do. I-I'll be fine."

"Jumin. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

The pain in his chest grew, his shoulder stung, and the wounds on his wrists sang an awful wretched song up his arm. He bit down on his lip, strangling the whimpers wanting to escape. What replaced it was worse. A sob escape him, tears burning the corners of his eyes.

He clutched at the fingers he could feel, begging them to stay. This pain was enormous and difficult to contain, and he didn't know how long he could keep himself together. Shades around him blurred and shifted, the world flipping on its head.

"I don't want to lose you."

"Jumin..."

"I can't lose you. I won't let it happen!"

"You won't lose me."

"W-What if..."

"Jumin. We can't stay up forever. We should sleep, okay?"

She was right, and he knew it. Sleep deprivation wasn't going to help either of them, even if the darkness of unconsciousness brought pain and fire and suffering, hallucinations and nightmares to rot away whatever he was before this all. He was paranoid, lost in the darkness. Whatever burned in his veins, whatever Mint Eye was putting in them, it was warping him and he was losing to it. He couldn't lose, he couldn't be defeated when he had plans beyond this stone prison. He had a home, a cat to take care of, and a family.

The RFA. They had to be close. They had to be tracking them, right? They had to be coming for them, right? They weren't out here alone, forgotten and abandoned, right? They had to have help coming, they had to have someone who could find them in time.

Paranoia, delusions, panic, fear. They took him by the arms and broke him apart, claws of darkness burying him into the dust and choking him of anything rational and complete. He was fragmenting at a time he needed to stay awake, stay cognizant, because someone's life rested on his shoulders. If he fell, she would crash, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he collapsed so quickly and easily. He had to stay awake, stay calm, focus on her, focus on his mind. Lingering fire shot through his veins, through his chest, into his head and around him, filling the air with smoke. His lungs choked themselves and sputtered, ignoring his need for air.

"Jumin..." her voice echoed around in the lies around his head, his hand slipping out of her grip to hold onto his head as he fought the smoke and fires around him, closing his eyes from the sight and himself from the world around him.

Her voice faded, the cage disappeared, and all that remained was smoke, mirrors and a shadowed figure before him. He sat opposite of him, in the same position he took. The shadow tilted his head, curiously look at him through the smoke. A wicked grin met his frightened expression, screaming at it as it rose and appeared before him, choking as black hands wrapped around his neck, squeezing the air out of his lungs. That smile grew cruel and revolting as it bore down on him, struggling against the hands trying to take him further under.

**"You should stop resisting."**

His eyes caught the sight of grey eyes baring down at him, revolting anger filling them with fire. His smile was vicious, teeth flashing white against the neverending black. the sight made his stomach curl, and made his breaking mind crack. He attempted to scream ,to get away from whatever held him down, but the figure forced more pressure into his fingers, his thumbs going through the skin of his throat without an issue as if the skin and muscles were tissue paper.

**"You'll stop resisting soon, I promise that."**

His eyes open as his screams choked in his throat, forcing him to violently cough, kneeling over and vomiting a painful amount of bile out of his stomach, struggling to keep himself upright so he doesn't land in the pile of bile he had just vomited. He sobbed painfully, scooting back until his backend hit the ground and eventually his back did the same thing, his hands going for his throat, looking for the holes that should be there and the bruises that would mar his skin. Nothing was found, not a single mark or wound. He wouldn't dare close his eyes again, fearing that he would slip into such a horrific place again.

He couldn't tell what was real or fake. Was Jae actually here? Had he actually been there with Jae?

He had to keep himself together, no matter what. Do anything to keep him mind his own even as Mint Eye filled him with fire, and tried to destroy him. He had a life on his shoulders, and nothing would stop him from protecting it.

He stare up at the ceiling for a moment longer, smelling the remains of his vomit across the room and the lingering scent that clung to him from the obvious lack of sanitation and cleanliness. He smelled of sweat and dirt, and for a moment he didn't care. His need for perfection didn't exist. Survival mattered.

"...Jae?"

A mumble responded to him, the sound of chains shuffling against stones ringing out, A soft thump hit the wall that divided them.

"I-I'm here. T-tired, but here."

"Thank goodness."

Relief filled him as he sat up, groaning as his back argued against the motion. Time didn't seem to exist in the walls of the prison, and couldn't be found in this turbulent bubble. He moved himself to the corner of the cell, reaching out for her hand again and taking it as her fingers slid against his.

Her warmth. His reminder that he was still alive, and she was still alive, and they still had a chance.

"Are you alright, Jae?" he asked, realizing her speech was broken and shaky. Her fingers shook as they tightened around his.

"I don't feel okay. Are you okay?"

He shook his head, closing his eyes fr a moment before snapping them open and reaching for the wound on his shoulder again, feeling it sting with his movements.

"No. I ended up vomiting in my cell."

"Are you okay?" her voice was urgent and worried, squeezing his hand softly, "What happened?"

He took a moment to breathe, recounting what he had seen just a few minutes ago, and what could have caused it. The haunting glare of grey eyes responded to his inquiry.

"I... had some sort of dream, or hallucination, I think. No, it had to be a hallucination. It was violent and malevolent, and when it ended, I couldn't control myself, and ended up physically sick."

"You saw someone didn't you, Jumin? Someone in the dark?"

He was surprised by the revelation, and turned to the corner, looking to his fingers twitching in his hold.

He cleared his painfully dry throat. "Y-Yes. Did..."

"I did too." her voice went silent and scarce, almost painfully chilled, "They kept telling me to give up. It was just this... black figure, like a physical shadow."

"I... saw the same thing." he admitted, as much as he didn't want to remember it, "it had my eyes. I swore I saw it had my eyes."

"S-Same here. Jumin... what are they doing to us?"

He honestly had no idea what was going on. This was Mint Eye, an organization they only knew existed around the hacker that hunted them, and targeted the RFA for reasons unknown besides the possibility that it was after the extensive lists of previous and current attendees of the party. However, it was illogical now to have them here in these dungeons when the hacker was caught going into the apartment, possibly to steal those lists without a single worry of being caught in the act.

Why were they taken? What was the reason for keeping them here, chained and starving, and put through horrors psychologically and mentally?

"I don't know, Jae. I don't know." he conceded, laying his head back on the stone, and closing his eyes, "None of this makes sense anymore, and I don't know what to do."

"Jumin." her voice solidified, defiance filling her voice even as her body shook, "We need to get out of here. Now."

* * *

"Phone lead dead, local CCTV lead dead... where else did you leave a footprint, Mint Eye?"

"Nothing yet, Luciel?" V asked, leaning against the archway into what has become Seven's hacker corner.

Vanderwood, Yoosung and Seven were positioned at computers mindlessly scouring messages, CCTV cameras, police reports, agent records, datafeeds, public records, websites, and code in search of where Mint Eye's base was located, and hopefully from there they could find Jumin and Jae. The three of them hadn't moved from the sectioned off room for hours now, and if they had it was only to go to the bathroom. None of them even looked back at V, continuing to look through what they could gather.

"Nothing. Their phones were found in Jumin's place, and the CCTV cameras around his building were wiped. I can't ID any vehicle yet that could be what transported them. The email is helping but trying to trace it is difficult now. They're actively blocking our attempts to trace it."

"Blocking us in real time." Vanderwood added, quickly typing out a line of code, "I'm trying to counteract it but it's difficult. I'm doing what I can."

 "I'm looking through some of the CCTV feeds around the outer city, hopefully we'll find something if we're lucky!" Yoosung continued, flipping through grainy grey screens quickly.

"Keep at it. Any of you hungry?" V asked, pivoting his body to leave.

"No."

"I'm okay, V."

"Another can of Ph.D Pepper, please and thank you~"

"I got it, V." Jaehee announced as he turned to grab it. She had learned where everything was in terms of what Seven ate, the layout simple.

Zen kept flipping through the various chatrooms they had opened, looking through them all and memorizing them and keeping them at heart. Every argument and discussion, every annoying photo sent and exchanged. He knew they would get them back, but he knew he couldn't stop himself from fearing for the worst. He glanced at his clock, closing his eyes once he had put it to memory.

9:43 pm. It's almost been twenty-four hours since Jae and Jumin had been kidnapped by Mint Eye.

"Zen."

He looked up from his phone to find a cold beer in front of him in the hands of Jaehee. Her eyes spoke volumes, understanding his pain and the weight of the situation as it continued on and on. He gave Jaehee his best smile, which was a pale empty thing compared to his normal smile, and took the offered drink.

"Thanks, Jaehee."

He took a moment to stare at the can in his hands before popping the tab and taking a small sip, setting in on the table next to him as Jaehee retook her spot next to him. They were the ones left out of the work, left in the silence with only hope to hold onto. He stared at his can once again, watching his reflection ripple across the aluminum.

"Jumin better be doing his job..." he murmured, drawing Jaehee's eyes.

"I'm sure he's protecting her as best he can, Zen."

"She needs to come out of this alive," he paused, taking a soft breath. The truth was different now, completely and utterly, "No... they both need to come out alive. I don't want to lose either of them."

"Zen..."

"I can't be responsible for their deaths. I can't. I should have said no to the director, taken that hit to my career. They would be safe if I hadn't said yes."

Jaehee couldn't find a way to respond to relieve Zen of the guilt weighing down his shoulders. She hadn't been able to find one in twenty-four hours. He took the burden on his shoulders, the horror that they had left them vulnerable. The 'what ifs' were tearing them up from the inside out. She looked to her hands, at the small blisters on her fingers.

It had occurred to her as well that if she had gone home as promised, she could have stopped this. She could have avoided it as well.

"We both should have done things differently." she finally responded, "We're both to blame."

"You don't need that stress, Jaehee. I would have gotten home earlier."

"You don't need it either."

A smile came back to his lips, looking to Jaehee before taking a deep breath. The weight of the guilt was still there, it would linger there until Jae and Jumin were home, but it stabbed him less painfully for now. He had to keep his spirits up, and he had to keep hope close. He nudged Jaehee gently.

"We'll make it up to them for this, right?"

She nodded firmly, her smile filled with fire. "Absolutely. We owe them a lot."

Zen lifted his beer. "For Jae."

Jaehee lifted her small cup of coffee. "For Jae."

V returned out from the kitchen, looking to Jae and Zen with a smile. Even with his vision failing almost entirely, his left eye still could see a little. It was the hope they needed even as Mint Eye was beginning to rip them apart. He had feared they would jump at the chance to rip them through, but he hadn't expected this. He would go out to find them and bring them home but then everything would be at risk. He kept silent, looking to his phone for a moment and squinting down at it before taking a breath.

They wanted him there.

"V, is everything alright?"

He looked up from his phone to find Jaehee looking at him with concern, Zen following suit.

"Of course. However, I have to leave."

"Leave, now?" Zen asked, standing up, "What's going on?"

"I think it may help us, but I need to follow it now. I'm sorry."

Jaehee watched him gather his cane and move for the door. There was nothing they could do, so it seemed whatever he needed to do would help.

"Be safe, V." Jaehee called out as he left, leaving with a smile.

"I'll contact Luciel soon."

"I'll keep my phone on." Seven called out.

The door closed with a clank, and silence filled the bunker again around the constant tapping of fingers on keys. Zen and Jaehee quietly discussed plans for the future once the storm settled, Mint Eye and the hacker were dealt with, and Jae and Jumin were brought home. Jaehee couldn't stop her eyes from straying to the muted TV on the wall, watching images flit by reporters as the news broke that Jumin Han had been reported missing alongside newly minted celebrity Jae. Zen followed Jaehee's eyes and sighed, finishing off his beer.

"How did they find out?" he asked quietly, somewhat asking the air and hoping for no answer.

"Mr. Director most likely." Jaehee murmured, "Luckily we were able to convince him not to send out the nation's army to find him. We're the 'private investigation force' he's hired."

"Hopefully our 'investigation force' will find a lead."

* * *

 

> _I have always wondered what kept people at my side. Why so many have stayed so loyal and kind to me, showered me in the attention due to me. Was it my charm? My way with words? My beauty?_

Silence filled the hallways of Mint Eye's home. All of the precious followers of the way were sleeping in their beds, letting night take them away until the morning rose once again. Wall lights flickered in the darkness surrounding the high walls, but they would not falter. However, one stirred in this precious hive of peaceful partygoers. The queen walked through the halls in eloquent silence, a wooden box tucked to her side by one arm, and a ring with keys in the other hand. The clink and clatter of keys sounded like melodic chimes in the silence, and the few who could hear her move were charmed by the peaceful tune.

The moon illuminated her path as she moved toward an iron gate door, unlike the sleek design of the others. Dainty fingers reached out for it, pushing it open for her as she descended into the lantern-lit stone walls of what they called the Initiate's Hall. Humans were wild creatures, prone to anger and violence and pain. They had to be calmed and tamed, taught that such things were not needed here in the neverending party. Her footsteps were quiet and gentle, moving down the winding staircase until she reached the stretch of hallway connecting their cells for their fresh initiates. 

> _Normally, people stay by my side so easily. Many guests have simply come and left. What made things so different now, for them to stay with me until they were no longer on this planet?_

Her hands caressed the bars locking away the first cell's inhabitant, looking with worried and deep eyes to the body slumbering on the stone floor.

Jumin slept so peacefully despite his surroundings, though she could see his shoulder shake. Perhaps he was witnessing a nightmare, or worrying himself into a dark place?

His left wrist was bleeding again, faint red lines tracing down his fingers. Did he really hate that wrist cuff so much he would hurt himself on it? Was it too tight around him? She didn't like that fact, though she barely glanced at the stab wound on his shoulder. He looked worried and tense and cold.

She lifted her ring of keys up and quickly looked through them before picking a sleek iron key out and inserting it into the lock, and unlocking the door, pushing it open so she could enter the cell. The room was chilly but nothing too frightening. The chains rattled as Jumin seemed to stir, her feet pausing. He hadn't adjusted his spot curling up on his right side facing the back wall, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She knelt down beside him, settling her box down at her side.

> _I found the answer as I raised all of you out of the darkness and into our light, the beauty of the neverending happiness of our party._

She gently opened the lid of the box, and brushed a few pieces of hair from Jumin's neck, exposing more skin for her. She hovered her nail over his skin, seeking his pulse under the skin. Once satisfied, she looked to her box once again.

A small, clear bag of needles, a compact syringe, and a vial of mint green fluid rested in the velvet insides of the box. Her other hand sought the syringe, lifting it up to inspect the needle attached to it.

"Sometimes... some liquid courage must be used to help you understand."


	11. A countdown

**"Sometimes I wonder why you keep your eyes open."**

Jae stared straight ahead as the shadow in front of her, behind her and around her spoke and teased her. Her nails tapped against the stone, the noise grounding her to reality by a thread. It was thin and ripping but the thread was enough to keep her calm as shadows swirled and danced and shifted, a hand wrapping around her left ankle and teasingly moving up her leg to her knee. Golden brown eyes peered out of the darkness from what she could call a face, a wicked smile peeking out of the black.

**"Do you think you're awake or asleep?"**

Answering her would bring nothing but trouble. Jae blinked slowly, looking at the shadow with a half-lidded gaze. Exhaustion was ruining her chances of surviving this encounter without having a violent reaction and a shocking jolt out of this nightmare. The shadow stretched its hand out to touch Jae's cheek, stroking it with a freezing cold thumb. It sent chills down her body for a moment, flinching as the chill seemed to spread across her cheeks.

The stones around her were freezing, literally. Ice seemed to sprout out of the cracks as the cell froze slowly, moving like migrating glaciers, crawling through the cracks and turning everything it touched frozen. Water fell from the ceiling only to freeze upon starting its fall, icicles hanging above her quickly. The shadow seemed to shine in the dazzling ice, the lanterns outside of her holding cell making it seem as if the shadow was a real person. 

Jae blinked again. The shadow blinked back. The ice was racing up the walls like creeping vines, destroying and freezing everything in its path. Stone turned to solid ice, the chill hitting its highest point. The shadow was taking its true form in the glittering ice prison she had entered. Her irons were freezing ice, burning her skin and turning what was changing colors to blue into ice. Her blood was starting to freeze.

**"So calm and collected... unlike your friend. He's losing himself. Why don't you talk to me, Jae?"**

She bit her lip, blinking again. The shadow was taking a slim but collected form. Its hair was tied up into a large ponytail. She could see the outlines of what looked like a gun holster along its waist.

**"I'm going to kill you and your loved ones if you don't speak up, you piece of shit."**

She finally closed her eyes and shut out the shadows and the ice and the freezing chill in her veins. Her death slid away and the terrifying visage of her hallucination disappeared into the dark for now. She shot out of the nightmare and terror with a gasp, hitting her head against the small bed she had rejected. She groaned as she rubbed her head, trying to do away with the sharp headache. Surveying her cell, she found no ice and no hovering icicles overhead. Nothing but stone and iron surrounded her, the empty air giving away nothing to her as to where she could be in Mint Eye.

Unyielding walls of silent stone and unbreakable bonds made of iron. The only sound that gave any sign that life existed in this dark place was the sound of their breathing and the quiet crackle of the fire in the lanterns.

Were the others trying to find them? How was Zen surviving in this horrible time? Would they find them here, in this dungeon, in time?

Would they be forced to join Mint Eye?

The whispers in her ears told her the answers she feared, the answers that everything else around her wished for. The RFA could care less for them. Zen had taken the news without so much as a care, seeing it as a blessing. They would never be found and fade into obscurity.

They would become the new members of Mint Eye.

She knew she should check on Jumin, to see if he was alright, but the fear and the chill kept her rooted on the ground beside the abandoned bed. She couldn't seem to find any sort of hope the longer they were down in their cells, tortured by nightmares and hallucinations. The fires in their veins raged constantly, humming in her body and making her paranoid and jumpy and wild. She couldn't figure out who was real anymore, if her shadow hallucination was fiction or figment of the imagination. 

Her hand reached out to the bars, hovering in the air before her. The chains followed obediently, clanging against the stones mutely.

Was freedom ever going to come for them? Would they actually be turned into something like the hacker?

Freedom seemed like a fantasy, a dream so far off it was implausible and impossible.

"Jae...?"

She gasped softly, moving to the upper corner of her cell, reaching out through the bars for his hand again. He sounded broken, deteriorating in these conditions. The hand that took hers was cold, trembling as he tried to hold onto her. She struggled against her chains, trying to get into a better position, and slipped her other hand out to hold his hand.

"Right here, Jumin. What's wrong?"

Silence answered her, hearing nothing but his labored breathing and soft grunts of pain. She could hear his chains rattle and move. 

"Jumin?"

"I-I'm sorry. It's hard to breathe right now."

"It's okay, Jumin. Take your time, please."

He cleared his throat with a sickening cough. "A-Are you alright?"

Putting her before everything else, no matter  what. Even though he had an untreated wound in his shoulder, he was struggling to breathe, and had been without food for who knows how long, he cared only about her. She squeezed her hands around his again, wishing she could see just how horrible he looked and save them from this place. She couldn't lose him, and he couldn't lose her either. His hands were just barely warming up in her grip, and his shaking was finding any way to stop.

What had happened while she slept?

"I'm okay, but you're not."

Jumin chuckled softly, the sound painful to hear. "Y-you're right. I'm not okay, but that's alright."

"It's not and you know it!" she challenged, blinking back tears suddenly rushing down her cheeks, anger boiling in stiff limbs, "It's not fucking okay that you're hurt like this!"

"Jae..."

"You can't lose me, and I can't lose you," she hissed, her hands clinging to his shaking one, her fingers digging into skin, "So please stop hurting yourself and stay alive with me! We still have to get out of here, remember?"

Jumin didn't respond immediately, but that was to be expected at this point. Were either of them rationally thinking anymore? Were they thinking clearly? She still couldn't tell just what was happening anymore. His hands stopped shaking in her grip, wrapping around hers the best they could.

"You're right, Jae," his voice shook this time, choked in pain and emotion, "I'm sorry for scaring you. That was never my intention. I simply didn't want you to get hurt, at whatever cost. "

"I know. You promised me... and Zen. But please, think first. If you take all of it, I'll lose you. The pain of losing you would be worse then getting hurt by anything."

He coughed for a moment, taking a sharp breath. She couldn't imagine the pain he truly was in.

"And I realize that now. My own pain is hurting you. I never intended for that to happen."

She found the will to smile, letting one hand slip away and interlace her fingers between his, tightening her hold on his hand once again. The movement was sloppy and disorganized, and didn't look or feel like it worked. The angle they had to stretch their arms didn't help in the slightest, but it was better then nothing.

"I'll forgive you this time. Promise me you won't recklessly throw yourself in front of me, okay?"

"I promise. Now... let's find a way out here, like you wanted to earlier."

"Like _we_ wanted to." she reminded him gently, "Together."

She could hear his joy through the pain this time, relieved to know her words were helping him. It was all that was left now for them until the others could save them from this prison. She shut her eyes to the sight of shadow hands once again digging at her legs and ankles, focusing on the image of Jumin and the warmth returning to his hand clenching around hers in desperation.

"Together."

* * *

"Seven!"

Yoosung's cry drew everyone's eyes as the redhead rushed to Yoosung's side, abandoning his work to see what Yoosung had found.

"I was looking through highway cam footage, and I think I found something. Do you see that road there?"

Seven practically shoved his face into the screen, trying to see the same clue to give away its location. It proved difficult, seeing that this road hidden by foliage, trees and the general highway crap alongside the highway, was making it looking like a blurry mess, but he found it. "It's hidden, but yeah I see it."

"Watch."

Zen, Jaehee, Vanderwood and Seven leaned in to watch as Yoosung let the footage play. A few cars rolled by without a care in the world for the hidden road, some pausing alongside the highway to take pictures, perhaps because it looked scenic. It fast forwarded and finally they saw what they had hoped for. Two cars pulled to the side, one slick black car but somewhat beaten up and the other being a marked black van, and paused as if someone was going to get out. The driver of the van, a stocky, sharp-eyed man in what appeared to be his 30s, came out of the car, stretching for a moment.

"Does this thing have audio?" Zen asked, Yoosung immediately turning up the volume.

The sound of cars dominated but they could hear what they were saying as the cam was just overhead.

_"Why the hell are the roads out this way so messed up? We should have gone the easier way."_

Another passenger exited the van on the other side, pulling on her cropped hair as she leaned back on the car.

_"You know why. This is the safer route for us. Come on, just check on them quickly so we can get moving again, Byung-soo."_

_"Don't call me that."_

The duo moved to the back of the van, opening the doors wide, and for a few frames they could see part of the inside of the van and what they were checking on.

They could clear see the bruised face and unkempt hair of Jae lying on the floor.

Sevne chuckled bitterly, pausing the playback for Yoosung.

"We found them. Now we know where to go."

"I found more." Yoosung countered. Zen practically clung to Yoosung to see what he was pulling up next, this time a different camera angle in a different location.

"I was looking through some of the places you were able to hack, and I discovered this."

The camera was pointed to what could only be described as a castle in the mountains, gleaming white walls and elegant turquoise and mint green spires and domes. The camera obscured part of what looked to be a sign along the side of the large building, but what could be seen gave them clue enough as to what it was.

**-t Eye** the sign read from the video feed.

"Mint Eye's hideout... we found it." Seven whispered in relief, standing up and drawing everyone's eyes. Breaths and sighs of relief were given, their once stiff and anxious limbs finding some relief knowing now that they had a path forward to save them.

Seven grabbed for one of the pairs of keys he had left nearby, throwing them in the air and catching it with a careful hand, looking to Zen who had already started to pull out his key for his motorcycle. They were on the same track as to their next plan, and Seven figured the next question he'd ask would be if he had any helmets he could borrow.

"We're leaving. Now."

The decision was unanimous, no voice going against the decision to rescue them now that they had a location and evidence of their kidnapped friends. Seven would take one of his faster cars and carry Jaehee and Yoosung, while Zen would follow on his motorcycle. Vanderwood agreed that while he had been an asset to the investigation, he was better off out of RFA affairs. That and someone had to cover for Seven in case the agency needed the redhead while he was in the process of saving his friends. It would at least give them an edge over Mint Eye just in case they came attacking.

Zen's hands shook as he mounted his bike, taking a deep breath before turning the keys and igniting the engine. The roar and purr of the bike helped calm his pounding heart, but even its wonderful sound could calm his fears and anxiousness.

_'Jae, Jumin... we're on our way. I'm sorry for the wait. I'm sorry for failing both of you. I'm sorry for everything.'_

"Let's go, Zen!"

He kicked up the kickstand, eyes focused and deadly sharp. Through the tinted windows of Seven's car, Jaehee could see the pure anger and desperation Zen had kept close to his chest turn into something more fierce and deadly, a glint and determination in his eyes so strong she had to look away.

Zen wasted not a second following after Seven as he roared out of the garage.

_'I'm coming to get you both free!'_

* * *

_**1:21:43 remaining** _

_**1:21:42...** _

_**1:21:41...** _

_**1:21:40...** _

_**1:21:39...** _


	12. A rushed bullet

_**1:07:21 remaining** _

_**1:07:20...** _

_**1:07:19...** _

* * *

_I can never forget the first day I got to see her. The day she was brought into the hospital, bleeding out in Zen's arms. I had always imagined her looking adorable, or perhaps cute with a sense of maturity and perfection. Someone who could smile while working herself to the bone, keeping herself collected regardless of the work. She came off poised and childish at times, but I recognized that she was enjoying herself with us._

_Even though she lay dying, I could see that she was strong, and passionate. She wasn't going to give up on life, not in a long shot. Even though she had been attacked, beaten up, taken hostage, and forced to fight for freedom, she stayed strong._

_I had never met such a powerful character in my life._

_It was a miracle in itself that she wasn't paralyzed, or forced to move in a wheelchair the rest of her life. She was defiant and headstrong, refusing to accept that she wouldn't be able to do anything in her position. She wanted to help, to continue to work, regardless of what hoops she would have to jump through to accomplish her goals._

_Even bound in bandages, unable to walk, she insisted in continuing the party, in joining Zen in his press conference, and helping us catch the hacker that had hurt her._

_I could see now how Zen had so easily fallen for her. It was right in front of my eyes._

_I couldn't stop myself from falling for the same things._

_They always tell me I'm nothing but a robot that works on automatic. They loved to remind me I had no emotions, and I was alright with that. Without emotions, life was easier for me. It helped me move through life with my father and his revolving door of woman, the loss of my mother, and the weight of everything the RFA struggled with. Without emotions, I became the success I had aimed for since youth. It gave me the freedom to work without the fear of other opinions within myself from countering the logical actions I pushed for. Emotions weren't needed in my life, as they were nothing but a distraction and a nuisance in everything I did._

_Up until Jae was to stay with me._

_She was determined and caring,but left broken by the hacker's attacks. The incident, the constant running, and the paranoia of him coming back to finish the job had settled deep inside her, and none of us could completely still her fear and fright. Ms. Kang did her best, and Zen put his all into it in between his dense schedule, but it couldn't keep her from collapsing._

_I watched her crumble, and I vowed never to let her fall so low again on my watch. I swore to her that she was to be made safe, no matter what._

_Emotions are cruel, and demanding, and vile. They can rip you apart and tear you to pieces. I don't like them. They disgust me._

_Why, then, am I so emotional with her?_

_It started during the times she would be with me in my home, and has continually increased as the time flies without meaning in this prison. She means the world to me, and right now she is all I have to keep myself centered in reality._

_Jae._

_Do you feel the same?_

_Could you love me like you love Zen?_

_Heh. That's a stupid question to ask you, isn't it?_

_Zen holds your heart, and I know that deep down. I understand your feelings, and why you hold them close. I won't take you from Hyun._

_Just please, Jae, hold onto my hand and don't let go._

_I don't think I could stay grounded for long without you keeping me tethered to reality right now._

_I was able to save you, Jae._

_It's your turn to save me._

_Perhaps we could save eachother._

_**"I find it curious, your thoughts on her."** _

_I don't want to die here._

_It's too cold._

_Are you there, Jae?_

_...Jae?_

**"It doesn't make sense for you to love this girl. You're supposed to be the cold, firm, unwavering Director of this company you're due to inherit. You do not care for emotions or other's emotions. You don't care for personal opinions steeped in one's heart. If you could wish away personal thoughts, one built on impulse and personal feelings, you would without a thought. And yet you've fallen in love with a woman who embodies the act of acting on emotions."**

**"She can be logical, yes, but she is at heart nothing more then an emotional woman. Just another girl to join the growing list that surround you either thanks to yourself or your father. She doesn't even love you back."**

**"Zen got to her first. If you really wish for that gir lso much, just take her by force. You know that dark part of you wants to take her for yourself. Steal her from Zen, lock her away, and never let her out of your sight. That darkness is there, you know. I am that darkness. Take her, ruin her, and make sure Zen never gets close to her again."**

_I refuse. I would never hurt her like that! I wouldn't ever hurt Hyun in such a way, either. I can't hurt them._

**"Huh? You won't do that? Are you letting emotions control you once again? You've become so weak and spineless, Jumin."**

**"This is why I exist. Because you are nothing more then a pathetic shell for me to inhabit. You can't stand for yourself properly. So let me in, let me take your place."**

**"I̡̠͉̻̱̳̪̣ ͚͙̝̥w̕i̺ļ̞̘̣̹̹l̩̙͓̝ ͇͖̝̰̜l͍̘͉͕͕̠͇ea̪̲̩̙͈͝ͅd̞̭͇̀ ̥̤̭͇̪͕͍y͓͙͔̺̻̜͘ͅo̜̠̲̲͈̥u͚̙̙͇̪ t͉͇o͕͓͓̺ ̜͕̟͚̼ͅp͈a̢̦͍͍̰͎͔̬r̙a̙̩͙d̺̼͞i̼̟̣̬̬͝ͅs̪͕̮ͅe͔̮͉̖ ̠̪p̴e͔̙̘̬͎͓ͅr̘͞s͈̞̤o͍̠̦n̺̞̮͜ͅą̺̦̠̫̜͖l̶̬̞̤̺ͅl̰̜̣͖͚y̛̘̣̩.̩̭"**

* * *

Jumin woke up with a shudder, sitting up quickly as his stomach rolled with the pressure and weight of that shadow haunting and taunting him. It took all his strength to keep the bile in his stomach, and what little food he had been given, and even then it left him gasping and shaking against the ground. they kept getting worse, these nightmares and hallucinations and night terrors. That shadow, the one that whispered and promised him freedom from everything, would not relent in its attack on his psyche. He feared that any more weight put on his mind, on his struggling body, and he would collapse and submit.

He whined as he moved his wounded shoulder, gripping the crusted over wound in his right hand. He didn't want to even think about what it looked like. The smell alone told him enough that it had gotten infected. That would partly explain the flush on his body, and the overwhelming hear in his body that felt more deadly then welcoming in the cold cell.

If he didn't get out soon, and get his wounds treated, he wouldn't last much longer.

"Jae?"

His voice was getting weaker, he realized. He was teetering on the edges on what strength and ability he had left, drained to the dregs and left with nothing but the grinds of whatever made him himself. He listened for her, for her breathing, and gripped his chest.

He couldn't hear her.

"Jae?" he called out again, his voice dripping in desperation, "Jae, are you there?"

Had she died while he was passed out? Had she been taken away when he couldn't watch her? Every bad scenario ran through his head on loop, pushing his broken body to move and stand despite the pain and lack of use. He wobbled and collapsed, crying out as his knees hit the stone, the heels of his hands scraping on the hard rock. He didn't care, even though he risked another infection. He practically dragged himself to the edge of the cell, trying to find any sort of way to listen for Jae, to find out if he had failed Zen and himself by losing her.

"Jae!"

"I would stop calling for her, if I were you."

Jumin didn't have time to react to the hand grabbing his shirt and dragging him to the bars of his cell, crying out as his head slammed into the metal and making the room spin. He struggled against the grip of the unknown person, gasping and panting in fear, trying to keep air in his lungs and a sense of calm in his body. He whined and whimpered, unable to stop the pain coursing through his body ravaging him, or the burning heat of his fever and infection from making him want to faint and give up. He looked to the man grabbing him, whimpering as the man's grip tightened, fighting to keep from hurting himself against the bars of the door.

"So pathetic. Look what you've become, Jumin Han. And here, I thought you were the powerful and charismatic business man the nation made you out to be," the man chuckled, pushing brown bangs out of his eyes.

He pulled on Jumin's shirt again, pulling another whimper from him. The man laughed in his face, his sneer poisonous.

"You're nothing but a weak and meek man hiding behind your father's fortunes and company. But he won't matter anymore. Celebrate, Jumin Han."

Jumin shuddered, whimpering as the man grabbed his shirt with both hands, practically hauling Jumin to his feet. He shook as he stood on his feet again, barely able to hold himself on his feet. The man snarled, dragging pain-filled and frightened eyes to him again.

"Rejoice, for our savior is ready for you to join us."

Jumin's eyes widened in absolute fear. His shadow chuckled softly in his ear. His blood ran cold, freezing him, but even his own self preservation couldn't stop the tears falling down his cheeks, amusing the man holding him by the shirt. The man practically howled in sick amusement at how broken the businessman had come to be.

"Our savior will show you the truth of our world, and finally you will be able to join our neverending party! Rejoice, Jumin Han! You have been chosen as our next disciple!"

Jumin grabbed one of the man's wrists, his grip weak and hardly considered anything of a threat. He struggled to find breath, choked by the fear taking him whole and the devastation of not having Jae near his side. His vision was swimming, turning into a blurry mess. Was he delirious? He didn't know what he was saying clearly, caught by the fever and the whispers of his cruel shadow.

"W-Where... is Jae?"

The man's smile deflated, turning to a scowl. "That woman doesn't matter."

"She m-matters... to me. Where i-is she?" Jumin coughed for a moment, grimacing at the taste in his mouth.

The man's terrifying grin returned. He let go of Jumin watching him crumble to his knees before him. Jumin struggled to keep himself somewhat upright, whimpering at the pain shooting through his legs, of the pain and heat radiating from his stab wound. He clutched his wounded shoulder, trying to hide his shaking from the new face approaching his cell. The door opened with a loud clash of steel, bringing his eyes to two new men alongside the original. He hissed as he tried to move again, finding that his right ankle cuff had begun to dig into his ankle roughly, rubbing through his skin. He blinked back tears, but only made them slip off their perches instead. For a moment, he couldn't focus on the item in the cruel man's hands as he was grabbed.

In the man's hands were new iron cuffs and chains.

"On your feet, disgusting unbaptized filth. It's your turn to accept the light of our savior." 

* * *

_**1:03:01 remaining** _

_**1:03:00...** _

_**1:02:59...** _

* * *

Jae didn't know where she was anymore. She had been paraded around the Mint Eye castle for what felt like hours now, confused by the exact same hallways moving by. She wouldn't be surprised if they were just walking her up and down the same hallways now, because she couldn't' tell where she had been or what she had done. She tried to focus her eyes on anything but the floor or the walls, but found nothing but iron sleeks doors and mint green curtains to watch.

They had dragged her out of her cell kicking and screaming. She remembered that now. She had been making sure Jumin stayed awake for her, unable to avoid the smell of the infection fermenting on Jumin's stab wound and knowing that if they weren't saved soon, he wouldn't make it out alive. They came just as Jumin was losing the breath in his lungs, delirious enough to be coerced by the men who came for them to be moved. They dragged her out of her cell, kicking and fighting and screaming Jumin's name as he whimpered and squirmed against the needle pushed into his neck, unable to fight them in his state of sickness.

She was weak. She couldn't get out of their hands. She had to submit when one of the men who had grabbed her pressed a blade to her throat, and threatened to tear open her vocal cords if she continued to fight so hard. They had to know exhaustion would set into her bones quick, knowing she wouldn't be able to fight at all now that she had expended her strength in the first moments of being out of her cell.

The man who had pulled the blade on her had sheathed it and didn't even seem bothered to care about her. The other, who held onto her arms, was simply content in holding her arms behind her back. They didn't care for an exhausted broken girl soon to become another disciple. She had been brought here by their hacker, and it seems they weren't interested in her. She could hear them talk excitedly about Jumin, about how he too would soon be allowed to join them as a trusted disciple of Mint Eye and see the light of their Savior.

They were going to hurt Jumin more, corrupt him and turn him to their side.

She wouldn't allow it.

**"That's it, Jae. Let it in..."**

She couldn't let that happen.

**"They won't simply take him into the fold."**

He was sick. He was wounded, and tired, and unable to care for himself now.

**"He won't survive without us."**

She wouldn't let them take him.

**"Iͅ ̦w͕̳̦i̭͉ḻ̮̠͙l ̦̪̞͖̼̤͚h͎̼̲e̻̼̦̪̭̪͟l̰p̨̖̘͔͚̜ ̘̣̲̳͓̱́y͕͕͈͔̬̫o̝̻u̞͙͕ ͜ś̘͙̠̯ͅa͢v͉͖̦̯̩̖͟e͕̗͚̞͖ͅ ͍hị̲m̶͓͚̣͍͈.͖̕"**

She needed no help. She didn't need the shadow. Adrenaline was a deadly drug, and it coursed through her veins at the idea of Mint Eye. She leaned forward, hiding her eyes and preparing herself for what she hoped would give her what she needed to escape and find Jumin.

She had escaped worse conditions, beaten their best man. These grunts would not end her here.

_As long as my heart beats in my chest...._

She bit down on her lip as she slammed her head back, connecting with something that crunched and crumbled under her skull. The man's hands on her arms let go immediately, letting her spin around immediately as the other man was caught off guard by the sudden movement, going for his knfie once again. She could see, however, that the man had a gun strapped to his person as well.

He wasn't willing to shoot her now?

She didn't spare a look to the man she had headbutted, focusing on the other man as he grabbed for her, stabbing down on her shoulder. She maneuvered out of the way of the clean hit but didn't get out free of blood. She got nicked by the blade, a clean red line flowing down her arm as she was slammed onto her back on the ground. She panicked when his knife slammed down into the ground right next to her eye, but she wouldn't let it deter her from surviving.

She had to live.

Jumin had to live.

Everyone had to survive!

Her hands found purchase somewhere, fingering what felt like a trigger as she fought against the man's hand on her shoulder, and pressed the gun to the man's chest. He froze the moment he realized what she had done, but his hesitation to continue the fight did not save him from his fate with a gun pointed into his gut.

She slammed the trigger down, cried out as the bullet ripped through the man's chest, and panicked as the man slumped down on her.

She had moved without realizing, acting without thinking. She was desperate for freedom, but she didn't realize that she would have to go so far to fidn safety. She bit down on her lip to keep her screams from escaping, ripping through the skin without issue, and scrambled to push the now bleeding and dying man off of her. She scooted across the ground until she was a good few feet from the bodies of the men, gasping wildly for breath that wouldn't stay in her lungs.

The gun stayed locked in her hand, however.

She looked to the man she had headbutted, wondering if she had knocked him out with her attack, but she knew the answer when she saw just how broken his nose was.

She had slammed the bones of his nose into his brain, then. She had hit him hard enough to kill him with a headbutt.

The other man didn't need an explanation to how he met death.

She had shot him.

She had pulled his gun from his holster, brandished it against him, shot him in the gut fatally, and now he lay on the ground chocking on his own blood.

Fighting, injuring, competition. They were normal in youth. Death and taking the life of another was not. She wasn't a child anymore, but the idea that she now was a killer made her want to vomit. She had taken not one, but two lives in a single instance. She clutched the gun she now possessed to her chest, sobbing for a moment, unable to control the rampage of emotions and uncontrollable shaking in her limbs.

She smashed a man's nose so hard ,she propelled the bones into his brain and killed him.

She had shot a man in the gut, and was going to leave him to bleed out and choke.

As much as the idea terrified her, as much as fear wanted to chain her, she had to keep moving.

If she did not survive, Jumin could die. If she didn't fight, and kill, she would never see Zen, or the others again.

Fight or flight.

"As long as my heart beats... I am not defeated yet."

Jae took a moment ot slowly breathe, realizing as she calmed down that now no one knew where she was. Her two guards were dead now, and no one seemed to have heard the scuffle or raised an alarm to alert them to a freed prisoner. She had time, and maneuverability even in her weakened state. As her breath steadied, she found the calm she needed to move forward.

She had to find Jumin, and they had to find a way out of here.

She moved her finger from the trigger and, after some examining, clicked the safety back into place. She didn't need to be shooting herself in the face. However, as she stood, and heard the echo of her scuffling on the floor, she realized keeping it on safety could spell trouble if she can into someone in the halls.

She gave a frigid last look to the bodies of the men, turned her back to them, turned the safety off, and walked forward down the hall with gun in hand and head held high.

As long as her heart pounded in her chest, as long as she had enough adrenaline to power her through her pain and hunger, she would not be defeated.

She had someone's life on her hands.

Jumin had saved her before, and now she would return the favor tenfold.

"I'm on my way, Jumin...!"

* * *

_**1:00:03...** _

_**1:00:02...** _

_**1:00:01...** _

_**1:00:00 remaining** _


End file.
